The Ultimate Subspace Emissary
by BabyAmericanSakurai
Summary: The Ultimate Subspace Emissary is a continuation of the original Subspace Emissary written as a descriptive script of the interactive game play and movies themselves. The (name plate) 's are equivalent to the intro card that each fighter gets withing the movie. (level) equates to the following content being interactive game play. This is the first half of the story. To be continued


The Subspace Emissary

Starts off with a floating coliseum approximately 4 times bigger than the original, then pans into a cheering crowd of miis filling the stands as the camera zooms in on the center of the arena we see trophied versions of Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu all simultaneously activated as we see a R.O.B. robot push a button in the arena box that activates a blue emission pulse that goes throughout the center of the arena. Mario (name plate), Link (name plate), Kirby (name plate), and Pikachu (name plate) all wave to the crowd, each being enthusiastic except link who contains himself. The fighters already in their corner get ready for friendly combat in order to entertain the miis, giving each other very intense stares for the crowd and because each is insanely competitive. (level) This begins a fight in which you can select Link, Kirby, Pikachu, or Mario and fight the other players in the center of the coliseum. After the fight, the fighters once again wave to the crowd weary from the fight. We see a shadow fall over the happy fighters as everybody begins to look to the sky. We see the subspace gunship from the original game peel over the coliseum. In anger and remembrance, Kirby flies up to the gunship as fast as he could using only his natural abilities. A hatch below on the subspace gunship opens towards the camera and we see something orange and blurry fly out. Kirby is met halfway in the sky by bandana waddle dee who kicks Kirby back to the ground, then using his spear to nose dive into the coliseum he uses his spear to helicopter himself to safety. As soon as Bandana Dee lands (name plate) we see the cocky fighters prepare to attack, but just then Bandana Dee points his spear to the sky summoning down blade knight and sword knight (name plate)(name plate). They land on Bandana Dee's sides swords plunged into the ground, they draw their swords and get into position. We then hear a deep roar as Petey Piranha is directly behind the fighters. They look at Petey then back at the Trio only to see the spear and two swords left behind in a triangular formation. Petey Piranha growls violently with the four fighters in front of him. (level) This leads to a boss battle in which the four heroes must defeat Petey Piranha in the center of the darkening coliseum. They fight Petey and Petey collapse into dark aura. The camera then pans up to a shady figure sliding down a rope from the subspace gunship and land on top of the arena box. The unaware R.O.B. robot slowly tilts his up as we see a spear and two swords plunge into the roof and move to the left carving a triangular hole in the ceiling. Bandana Dee, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight jump into the hole and unplug the R.O.B.'s swirly cord. We then hear a familiar laugh as the rope from the gunship falls through the hole and Waluigi slides down into the frame (name plate). He takes a purple button from his overall pocket and tears off the button that the R.O.B. had previously pushed to activate the fighters and replaces it with the purple button. He then triumphantly slams it. We then see the same blue emission pulse pass over the center of the coliseum except it is now purple and darker. It hits Kirby and Link and statuerizes them. While Pikachu and Mario see this and make it to the stands. Mario using his super jump and Pikachu using his agility move. They run to the top of the stands and Mario stop when they reach the edge looking at the beam quickly moving up towards them as Waluigi slams the button uncontrollably. Mario makes a loud call as if signaling somebody, we then hear Rosalina's Theme as we see the comet observatory fly towards Mario and Pikachu at hyper speed and the camera zooms in on her at the center of the ship right next to Palutena (name plate)(name plate). They fall off the coliseum and begin to fall but Palutena nods to Rosalina then flies off to catch Mario and Pikachu and fly them back to the Comet Observatory. We see the coliseum surrounded in a blue aura and Waluigi grabs the statuerized Link and Kirby in each hand and dances crazily as the Bandana Dee, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight grab their blades which dig into the ground beneath them and sends the triangular bit of the coliseum flying up towards the gunship, they are each looking off into the distance and clenching their weapons very seriously as Waluigi dances frantically in the middle of them. As they fly up we see a superfast black figure fly down and appear in the center of the coliseum. The gunship begins to fly away from the coliseum and the dark figure that appears only a black sphere makes a green eye appear on its head then slide towards the center of its body. 2 spherical arms then pop out of the figure and black claws with red palms from the spherical arms. The creature then jolts its arms to its side triumphantly now in full form and it is revealed to be the immensely powerful nightmare demon Dethl. Dethl emits a low deep vibrating sound that evolves into a high pitched screech as Dethl begins to emit dark aura from itself which grows until it has encaptured the entire coliseum. We end the scene with Mario, Pikachu, Palutena, and Rosalina on the edge of the Comet Observatory sadly looking at the dark sphere surrounding the coliseum and Dethl shooting out from the top of it back to his original form and flies away presumably towards the gunship. Pikachu looks sad and Rosalina pats him on the head as the camera focuses in on the engorged coliseum.

Prologue: Tabuu is frozen in Subspace still along with a growing stash of dark aura that is similar to shadow bugs but more powerful. After defeated prior, he now is frozen mid-air in a glass like a cocoon. Master Hand and Crazy Hand travel to the subspace dimension using their combined powers. They travel there in order to use the dark aura that is constantly being created in Subspace due to Tabuu's need to expel some of his powers so he doesn't lose control. The dark aura emanates off the bottom of Tabuu's crystal and Crazy Hand transports it into the real world in order to cause chaos while Master Hand does it to increase his power. One day while teleporting the dark aura out Tabuu's cocoon begins to crack and Master Hand comes quickly to seal the crack but is too late as Tabuu bursts out and lassos Master Hand and Crazy Hand in order to talk with them. Tabuu makes a deal with them claiming that he will grant them power equal to his own and grant them control over all of the subspace if they obey him and statuerize every fighter and manipulate all of the real world into subspace. Master Hand and Crazy Hand agree and Tabuu creates large arrangements of Subspace platforms to display his future trophies. Master Hand creates the Subspace Gunship once again in order to easily transport the dark aura but unfortunately with the inhabitants of the Isle of the Ancients gone and all of their resources exhausted, they have no technology to easily manipulate subspace and statuerize fighters. Master Hand turns to manipulating subspace and Crazy Hand turns to collecting statuerized fighters. Master Hand approaches Ganondorf first and convinces him to join their plot not mentioning Tabuu. Ganondorf agrees because Master Hand promised him a part of a council that will have full control over all of the real world. Master Hand then approaches Bowser and allows him access to the council as well reassuring him that there will be enough of the real world to rule over left. Master Hand continues this pattern with Ghirahim, King Boo, Wario, Dry Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wiley, Wolf, Wart, Black Shadow, King K. Rool, Mewtwo, Darkrai, Giratina, Dark Pit, Viridi, Porky, Manfroy, Shadow, Fawful, Daroach, Magolor, Marx, and even King Dedede. King Dedede suspicious of Master Hands plot, mass produces his Dedede brooches and keeps one on him at all times. The members of the Subspace Council use all of their resources to statuerize all of the fighters they can find and manipulate their worlds into subspace. Master Hand and Crazy Hand, however, have Dr. Wiley, Dr. Eggman, and any other genius they can find and are using them to slowly recreate Subspace bombs, dark cannons, and shadow bugs that will form subspace enemies. Until the technology is perfected and mass produced, dark type pokemon, Dethl, and any other character with access to subspace are being used to manipulate subspace around the areas in the real world. Master Hand and Crazy Hand fully intend to statuerize every member of the subspace council once the technology is ready. But until then, the council consists of a large circular room with chairs in a circle that rotates, and the room is glass and frequently transports the member from deep inside the Subspace Gunship to the Isle of the Ancients where the majority of their villainy occurs. The coliseum has been restored to its former glory and has been improved since and fighters like Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Ness, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff fight for the Miis entertainment occasionally. The coliseum has also used a shard of Tabuu's wing collected by Sonic, to create shock waves across the coliseum that unstatuerize anything it hits. Other characters are just doing as they please around the world. Until the first attack which is ordered by the Subspace Council, on the coliseum to be initiated by Waluigi, Dethl, Bandana Dee, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight; operatives of Wario, Ganondorf, and King Dedede respectively. Eventually, Mewtwo travels to Subspace to see what's going on and happens upon Tabuu strictly giving orders to Master Hand and Crazy Hand and whipping them with his whips of light. Tabuu notices Mewtwo spying on them and flicks his wrist and chains of light fly towards him and Mewtwo transports back to the real world and tries to warn the others but instead Master Hand attacks Mewtwo at the Isle of the Ancients and forces him into a prison to extract his powers and produce dark aura in the real world. Master Hand locks Mewtwo inside of the Buoy of the Buoy Base and freezes him while extracting the dark aura. Magolor is given custody of all of Mewtwo's resources including multiple pokemon and Magolor convinces Marx to place Galacta Knight at the Buoy Base in order to keep anyone from freeing Mewtwo.

We pan down on one of Bowser's Boom Boom Castles in a grassy hilly area and hear 2 feet running quickly. We then see 2 red sneakers running through the castle and 2 yellow boots running alongside the red boots. We then see a frightened Boom Boom jump on a cannon and fire it towards the runner's (name plate). The cannon shoots a red bullet bill that shoots down the castle hallways towards the runners. The bullet bill flies past the runners but then turns around and charges at them. We then hear a combo sonic spin dash and Falcon Punch charge up as Sonic and Captain Falcon explode the bullet bill. They triumphantly high five (name plate)(name plate). They look at the Boom Boom and the Boom Boom gulps, Sonic waves his hand towards Boom Boom as if giving Captain Falcon permission. The camera pans out to the Fortress as the hear Falcon Punch yet again. We see the statuerized Boom Boom and Sonic picks it up. The 2 heroes begin to walk out the fortress until they hear a maniacal laugh and a clown car. A cannon ball blows a hole in the fortress roof and Larry Koopa flies in on his clown car. He locks all the entrances to the castle and releases dark aura from his clown car which infects the goombas below making them dark goombas, (level) which then leads to Captain Falcon and Sonic entering the level and fighting dark goombas. They finally escape to the throne room where Boom Boom had resided, Captain Falcon still has the statuerized Boom Boom. The throne room wall begins to shift and we see a hatch from the ground open up and a red figure jumps out and land. As he lifts his head up he is revealed to be Protoman (name plate). (level) The fight then transitions into a boss battle between Sonic and Captain Falcon against Protoman. Protoman is statuerized but reactivated by Larry who flies in in his clown car. Protoman, weak and confused kneels on the ground. Captain Falcon takes this opportunity to run towards Larry Koopa while he charges his dark cannon, so Larry yells at Protoman. Protoman in anger transforms his arm into a dark cannon as Captain Falcon jumps up to Falcon Punch Larry Koopa, but Protoman instead shoots him with his dark cannon. Larry grabs Captain Falcon's statue laughing and shoots Protoman with his clown car for losing to Sonic and Captain Falcon. Larry Koopa flies away with the statuerized Captain Falcon but not before dropping a Pokeball. From the Pokeball we see Umbreon appear (name plate). Umbreon begins to conjure up darkness in its mouth and Sonic sees this and activates Protoman and Boom Boom's Statues. We then see Protoman and Boom Boom confused and on the ground but Sonic points them towards the charging Umbreon and they realize that they must escape. Protoman flies Sonic and Boom Boom out of the Fortress as Umbreon releases the energy and explodes the Fortress swallowing it in darkness just like the coliseum. We see Umbreon walk out of the dark sphere she created look towards Protoman flying Boom Boom and Sonic away and she narrows her eyebrows then walks back into the darkness.

We cut back to the Comet Observatory. The Comet Observatory is floating near a strange mine that looks like it's been heavily excavated. Rosalina, Palutena, Pikachu, and Mario look down the mine and the level starts. (level) They fight Ratsploders, Beetos, Burrobots, Blorbs, Fygars, and Pookas. The four finally make it near the bottom and they find the Starshroom surrounded by rubble. Pikachu runs up and peeks at a hole where a mirror used to be in the Starshroom, but he sees Captain Toad peek out from it, which causes Pikachu to be startled and shock Captain Toad and the entire Starshroom. The rest of the team peeks into the Starshroom now only to see Captain Toad cleaning the soot off his face with a pick ax in hand looks up at the four hero's (name plate). They help him up and he points to his destroyed Starshroom as if to explain what happened. They all talk inside the Starshroom until they hear an explosion. After the explosion, they exit the Starshroom and see two blue men one with a drill and one with a shovel in a deadlock between weapons (name plate)(name plate). (level) This begins a boss fight in which you can play or fight Dig Dug and Shovel Knight and fight the other. They each jump back and continue to fight until Palutena calms them down. They shake each other's hands and reveal themselves to be Shovel Knight and Dig Dug. Dig Dug points to the surface 100s of feet above where the Starshroom fell into the mine. Shovel Knight exclaims as he has thought of an idea. He pokes Pikachu with his shovel and points to the Starshroom. Pikachu understands and electrocutes the Starshroom so much that it begins to float again. Mario, Pikachu, Palutena, Rosalina, Dig Dug, Shovel Knight, and Captain Toad pile into the Starshroom and begin to fly out of the Mine Ceiling. As they do the camera stays down in the pit and we see Espio the Chameleon (name plate) surrounded by Burrobots. Espio looks up at the Starshroom and grabs a Pokeball that his Burrowbot handed him and throws it into a hole in the pit. Espio smirked as his Dinghy Dropper flies up behind him. Rosalina is sitting on top of the Starshroom as it flies up the pit, but she sees a bulge in the dirt wall beside her start moving up towards the ship. The bulge explodes as Rhyperior jumps out of the wall and lands on top of the Starshroom. Mario, Pikachu, Palutena, Captain Toad, Shovel Knight, and Dig Dug join Rosalina on the top of the Starshroom as they prepare to fight Rhyperior. (level) The boss battle begins with Rhyperior fighting the fighter and sending in Burrowbots while he jumps back into the wall. Rhyperior cries out as he falls down the pit. While the hero peer over the edge to see the fate of Rhyperior, Espio flies up in the Dinghy Dropper along with his Burrowbots and aims his duel statue pistols at Rosalina and Dig Dug. He shoots them which statuerizes Rosalina and Dig Dug as his Burrowbots bring the statues onto the Dinghy Dropper. Espio drops a Subspace Bomb in the pit and Burrowbots, Fygars, and Pookas onto the Starshroom. Espio places two R.O.B.s on each side of the Starshroom which dig their arms deep into the walls restricting the Starshroom from leaving the pit. Espio then flies away with Rosalina and Dig Dug. (level) This leads to a level in which they must navigate the walls in order to free the Starshroom and defeat all the enemies on a time limit. They free themselves from Espio's traps and fly out right before the darkness engorges the mine. They see the Comet Observatory flying towards them being piloted by the Lumas and Captain Toad lands the Starshroom in the Comet Observatory with the dark sphere surrounded the mines in the background.

We follow a Jigglypuff through the clear skies leading to the Castle Crimea the Jigglypuff has a satchel by its side, goggles on its head, and a smile on its face (name plate). Jigglypuff floats over the castle. We see Pikmin all around the castle climbing the walls, running the markets, walking the streets, and resting on the castle roof. Jigglypuff floats into the throne room where we pan up from a yellow onesie to Olimar (name plate) wearing a red robe and a crown on top of his helmet. Jigglypuff pulls out his letter and gives it to Olimar. Olimar is shocked by the letter and blows his whistle which summons a large array of Pikmin and the noble warriors Marth and Roy (name plate)(name plate). Olimar gives them the letter they read it and are shocked. Roy looks outside and sees the subspace gunship entering the kingdom overhead. Olimar jumps out of his thrown and runs outside to see to Winged Koopas pouring out of the gunship and diving at the Pikmin citizens. Olimar takes off his robe and rolls away from his crown, Olimar grabs Jigglypuff and starts running down the streets while Marth and Roy chase after him. (level) The level starts here and they must make it through the village while it's being filled with Koopas and dark Pikmin from the Subspace Gunship's dark aura. Olimar, Jigglypuff, Marth, and Roy make it to the Subspace gunship and begin to climb it until they hear a clinking noise behind them as Porky's Theme starts playing. A laser shoots the four heroes off the gunship and they land in the streets of the Crimea Kingdom. The camera pans over to Porky (name plate) and the boss battle begins. (level) Porky's fight is very similar to the original except Porky is surrounded by Winged Koopas and can when they lift Porky up. Porky is statuerized and Jigglypuff places Porky in his satchel. Olimar throws his Pikmin up to the gunship in order to make a rope up the gunship. Olimar and Jigglypuff make it to the top of the Spacespace Gunship while Roy and Marth are deflecting the shots from the gunship. Olimar and Jigglypuff look up to a podium on the Gunship and jump on top of it. As they do they look up and see Dry Bowser standing in front of them (name plate). One of Olimar's Pikmin trips and lands on Dry Bowser's foot, it dissipates into the air but Dry Bowser stares at Jigglypuff and Olimar with fury. Dry Bowser begins to roar and as he does he is surrounded by dark aura that makes him begin to grow. Dry Bowser grabs Olimar and Jigglypuff and jumps off the gunship into the streets. Dry Bowser is about triple the size of the houses surrounding and isn't stopping. Dry Bowser began to breathe fire on the Pikmin and their houses and the Palace, burning down all the trees in his way. He crushes the land and destroys everything in it. Marth and Roy realize that Dry Bowser has Olimar and Jigglypuff and assume battle stances. (level) This leads to a fight between Roy and Marth vs Dry Bowser, where the must climb the buildings and houses around them, jump from rooftop to rooftop, and attack his hands in order to free Olimar and Jigglypuff. Dry Bowser grabs Marth and Roy up as they run for cover. Right as Dry Bowser is about to crush the heroes into statues. A Luma hits Dry Bowser in the face so he looks up and sees hundreds of Luma flying towards him and shooting star bits at him. Dry Bowser swats them away like flies, but the Lumas and the Pikmin keep attacking him from the top and bottom respectively. Dry Bowser is distracted and Palutena flies towards him and shoots him with her staff. Dry Bowser begins to shrink because of Palutena's spell and is being carried off by the Lumas and Flying Pikmin. As Dry Bowser shrinks back to normal size Olimar, Roy, Jigglypuff, and Marth fall out of Dry Bowser's hand and continue to be flown away by the conglomerate of Flying Pikmin and Lumas. Now they see the Comet Observatory and are dropped onto it. The Lumas Restrain Dry Bowser as Captain Toad readies his dark cannon. Captain Toad shoots Dry Bowser and statuerizes him. They put Porky and Dry Bowser in the Library of the Comet Observatory. Olimar, Jigglypuff, Roy, and Marth become acclimatized to the Comet Observatory along with Shovel Knight, Captain Toad, Palutena, Mario, and Pikachu. Mario looks off towards the Subspace Gunship remembering that Kirby and Link are probably on there. Roy, Marth and Shovel Knight walk up and look off with them. They look at each other each giving a supporting nod and they leap off the Comet Observatory right onto the Subspace Gunship. Jigglypuff sees them and alerts the others, they all watch as Shovel Knight, Mario, Roy, and Marth disappear into the darkness. The Gunship then releases Dethl yet again and he floats up the remains of the Castle Crimea and grows into the darks sphere that absorbed the mine, the fortress, and the coliseum.

Protoman flies over the sea towards a beautiful tropical island known as Donkey Kong Country. Protoman lands on the beach and drops Sonic and Boom Boom off. They walk around looking for nothing in particular when they hear the trees near them begin to shake they look into the forest for what the noise might have been. (level) This leads to a level in which you run through the jungle as Boom Boom, Protoman, or Sonic and have to fight Goombas and Snowmads. They finally reach a clearing where there doesn't appear to be any life until they see Tiki Tong and Skowl fly down from the sky. The three heroes back away slowly, but as they do Skowl begins to get shot by an arwing overhead. As the arwing flies directly over Skowl and Tiki Tong, the cockpit opens and Fox McCloud flies out and throws a bomb towards Tiki Tong, and SkowL (name plate). She lands with Protoman, Sonic, and Boom Boom and they prepare to fight. (level) This leads to a partner Boss Battle. Skowl bruised and tired flies away from the scene and Tiki Tong lies on the ground exhausted. The heroes walk up and look into Tiki Tong's unconscious eyes. They notice that Tiki Tong's eyes are somewhat glassy. Just then a ray from a dark cannon shoots out of Tiki Tong's mouth and blasts Sonic. Then another shoots out and blasts Protoman. Krystal runs at Tiki Tong to stab it with her spear, but Tiki Tong shoots her in midair jump. Boom Boom runs away as fast as he can but Tiki Tong still manages to statuerize Boom Boom as he shoots a ray out of his mouth. We then see a mechanical arm reach out of Tiki Tong's head and grab each statue and keeps it inside Tiki Tong's head. Tiki Tong then flies away. We cut away to Tiki Tong almost making it off the island until we hear a pop and a swish. A peanut hits Tiki Tong in the face and explodes making Tiki Tong very mad. We then hear the swishing of trees as Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong jump out and attack Tiki Tong (name plate)(name plate). (level) This leads to a battle between Tiki Tong and his Tikis vs Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. Diddy Kong uses his jetpack to fly towards Tiki Tong and shoot him down, while Dixie Kong flew on top of Tiki Tong using her helicopter ponytails and starts banging on his head. Tiki Tong crashes into the sand and begins to gag. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong land to see what is happening to Tiki Tong. Tiki Tong continues to gag until he spits out Ludwig Von Koopa in his clown car (name plate). Ludwig has all four of the statuerized heroes in his car and is about to try to shoot Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. Until we see footsteps running a teleporting towards Ludwig and we see Krystal smack Ludwig in the face with her spear. She then lands triumphantly (name plate). Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Krystal prepare to fight Ludwig Von Koopa. (level) This leads to a boss battle between Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, and Fox McCloud vs Ludwig Von Koopa. Ludwig is statuerized so Diddy Kong picks him up and Krystal, Dixie Kong, and Diddy Kong activate The trophies of Protoman, Krystal, Boom Boom, and Sonic. They all thank each other and Krystal winks at Fox. While they are all settling down Diddy Kong whistles and directs their attention towards a boat in the distance. Seeing this and knowing they needed a ride Sonic runs over the water with Fox McCloud to get to the boat and Dixie Kong flies to the boat. Once they breach the boat they see it's captain in the crow's nest, Toon Link (name plate) Toon Link sees them and frontflips off the nest and draws his sword. (level) This leads to a fight between Fox McCloud, Sonic, and Dixie Kong vs Toon Link. Toon Link is statuerized and the fighter activates him. He stands up and shakes the fighter's hand and sails back to shore. Protoman, Sonic, Boom Boom, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Krystal, and Fox McCloud board the King of Red Lions and set sail with Toon Link. Ended with a shot of each of the character in the boat with Toon link playing his Ocarina in the crow's nest sailing off into the sunset.

We see the clouds in the sky as Pit flies over the camera and is zoomed in on (name plate). He flies towards the Buoy Base Galaxy only to see that the floating Buoy is surrounded by dark aura and is being heavily guarded by R.O.B.s. Pit sees this and appears determined to discover what is inside the Buoy as he lands on the ground. Pit is about to sneak up on a R.O.B. guard until he sees a black cord with a plug fly in from out of the frame and wrap around the R.O.B. guard's neck and pulls him off screen. Pit then look over to the hill that the guard was pulled to and hears a zapping noise along with sparks flying over the hill. R.O.B.s head flies towards Pit and powers off as this happens we hear a whirring noise and Chibi Robo jumps over the hill (name plate). The other guards see this and their robotic eyes turn red. Chibi Robo and Pit get into battle position and the level starts. (level) This level consists of Pit and Chibi Robo fighting off various enemies like the R.O.B.s, various goombas, and waddle dees in order to get near the water surrounding the Buoy Base. Pit and Chibi Robo run up to the water and stop at the waterfront, they stick their head over to look in. As they do they see very murky water. The camera shows Pit sticking his hand near the water as dark aura emanates from it. Chibi Robo gets bored and walks off and sits on a seemingly empty brown turtle shell. Pit walks over to Chibi Robo and points to the Buoy Base as if saying that is their objective. Chibi gets up and follows Pit back to the water; as they do we see two small eyes appear in the turtle shell. Pit grabs Chibi Robo and begins to fly up the Buoy Base until they hear the water begin to move. Pit stops mid-air and begins to look towards the water. A huge bone fin slides over the dark waters then back in. Pit and Chibi Robo see this and fly back down to it. The water begins stirring violently and the tension builds; Chibi Robo's legs began shaking; until a small bone fin jumps out of the water and flops in front of Pit and Chibi Robo. Pit laughs at Chibi Robo until the water makes a deep menacing vibrating noise and the colossal Kingfin fin flies out of the water making only the sounds of bones scraping on each other. The dark aura surrounds Kingfin giving him the ability to fly through the air as if swimming. Pit and Chibi Robo jump back in shock as Kingfin begins to charge at them. We then see the brown turtle shell fly off the ground spinning and hit Kingfin directly in the skull. The shell lands back on the ground now revealed to be Squirtle (name plate). Kingfin falls back onto the water and then looks up as a large crack appears in his face from Squirtle's hit. Kingfin opens his mouth and the water begins vibrating as Kingfin hovers back over the water and dozens of bonefins fly out of the water to follow him. Squirtle, Chibi Robo, and Pit prepare to fight Kingfin and his Bonefin. (level) This leads to a level that evolves into a boss battle as the three heroes make their way up the spiraling platforms up to the buoy base and fight off R.O.B.s and flying Bonefins they finally reach the top right before the Buoy and must fight Kingfin as he flies through the stage trying to devour them. Kingfin defeated, his eyes lose their color and he falls violently into the water in which he came from. Squirtle, Pit, and Chibi Robo look up at the Floating Buoy right above them surrounded in darkness and chained to the ground and the chains are held by a green pipe that leads to the buoy base. Chibi Robo plugs his cord into the chains and electrocutes the floating Buoy. As he does this a loud growl emanates from the base and alarms begin to blare as the Buoy slowly opens its door. But as soon as this happens we see a flash in space as Galacta Knight flies in and shuts the door and looks at the three heroes in anger (name plate). He powers up his mach tornado and the heroes look shocked, Galacta Knight gives them one last glare then swings his sword releasing a mach tornado that flies Squirtle, Chibi Robo, and Squirtle into space. Galacta Knight becomes angry and presses a large button near the Buoy. Galacta Knight looks off in anger as the camera pans away from the continually increasing darkness surrounding the base.

We see the dark world surrounding Luigi's Mansion during a thunderstorm as we see a ghost running down the hallways of the mansion looking petrified. The ghost turns a corner a shrieks while trying to come to a stop we then see a yellow blob jump up and swallow the ghost then land and gives the camera a thumbs up revealing himself to be Pacman (name plate). Pacman sees another ghost running down the halls and turns to chase it but sees it sucked offscreen before he can get to it. Revealing Luigi to have sucked up the ghost with his vacuum (name plate). Pacman and Luigi high five each other and begin to walk down the halls. (level) This leads to a basic level where Luigi and Pacman are investigating Luigi's Mansion and are defeating ghost along the way. We now see a jail cell being surrounded by Boos and inside we see a scared Professor E Gadd trembling (name plate). The boos separate into two rows leading from the roof to the cage as we see King Boo fly down to laugh at Professor E Gadd (name plate). The door to the room then swings open and we see Pac Man and Luigi bust in ready to fight. The ghosts quickly fly off but King Boo instead begins laughing and opens the ceiling of the mansion which causes dark aura to pour into the room which forms into the Ultimate Ghost. King Boo laughs maniacally and begins to fly off. Pacman runs and kicks the lock off of Professor E Gadd's cage and frees him. Luigi, Pacman, and Professor E Gadd then prepare to fight the Ultimate Ghost. (level) This leads to a standard boss battle between the the three heroes and the Ultimate Ghost which picks them up repeatedly eats them throws them down traps them in dark cages and crushes them with his hands. The Ultimate Ghost is unconsious and Luigi sucks it towards him but not before Bass grabs it mid-air (name plate) and releases an explosion which causes everything to return to normal except the house is being overcome with dark aura and Luigi, Professor E Gadd, and Pac Man must escape the Mansion. (level) This leads to a level where they must escape the mansion while being attacked by Ghastly's and Boos. They finally reach the exit but are stopped by Bass yet again. They prepare to fight him but a ghostly furry hand reaches from the wall and slams Bass' head into the wall. Bass angrily punches through the wall then the camera pans into his perspective as he looks around the walls and floors for the ghost that hit him we then see a red monkey that jumps at him causing the vision to go back to the third person. We see that the ghost is Wrinkly Kong (name plate) and that she has temporarily disabled Bass. Wrinkly Kong follows them out but is grabbed by Gengar (name plate) who looks her in the eyes gives her mean look and statuerizes Wrinkly Kong. Luigi pulls out his Vacuum and sucks the statue into his vacuum with him. Gengar frowns then grins as he creates a dark pulse that quickly submerges the entire mansion. Luigi, Professor E Gadd, and Pacman begin running away but are not fast enough. Just as they had nearly given up hope they see a strange ghostly emitting light revealing himself to be Hoopa (name plate). Hoopa creates a portal that the three heroes jump into without question followed by Hoopa who shuts down the portal before the darkness enters. The shot ends with the darkness overcoming everything and Gengar's eyes and smile appear within all the darkness then slowly fades away.

We see a wall of screens each one showing a different location including the coliseum, the Boom Boom Castle, the Mines, the kingdom of Crimea, the Buoy Base, Luigi's Mansion, Dr. Wiley's Laboratory, Bowser Jr.'s Doomsday Machine, an igloo with a polar bear in shorts ice fishing next to it, and the Comet Observatory. The camera turns around to show that it is Ghirahim (name plate). He is grinning evilly at the screen showing the Comet Observatory which questions how he can see that and who is relaying the feed to the Gunship. Ghirahim walks down a long elevated walkway into the halls where two Shy Guys are arguing with two Mets. They see Ghirahim and make room for him to walk but rudely continue their arguing which suggests that Ghirahim is not their authority. Ghirahim enters an elevator with a Poppy Bro Jr. The Poppy Bro Jr. looks at Ghirahim in awe then quickly turns away as Ghirahim looks towards him. The elevator stops and we see the Poppy Bro Jr. step out and the elevator closes again. The elevator opens and Ghirahim is on top of the Subspace Gunship on a platform. He sees darkness as far as the eye can see then jumps off the platform and walks towards Kabula who is preparing to take off. Ghirahim steps into Kabula shuts the door and Kabula begins flying out of the darkness. Ghirahim begins sharpening his sword and then hears a thud. Ghirahim looks up as he hears another thud. Ghirahim becomes angry and slithers his tongue through the vents and climbs in. He walks around the blimp insides until he feels an unsettling aura and pulls out his sword and turns around only to clash with Marth's sword as Roy runs up and fights him strikes at Ghirahim as well. Ghirahim cackles and prepares his attack until a shovel whacks him over the head rendering him unconscious. Shovel Knight proudly stands over Ghirahim as Mario walks up a pokes Ghirahim with his shoe. Ghirahim hisses and jumps to the top of the blimp he then jumps back into the passenger dock and pushes a button that alerts Kabula that there is an emergency. The camera shows Kabula's surprised then vengeful face as he begins to twist and turn. Mario, Shovel Knight, Marth, and Roy pose worried as the level begins. (level) This leads to a level in which the four heroes must split up and unlock the ventilation system as they fight off Sols, Buzzers, and Flashers to get to Ghirahim while Kabula creates obstacles and flips the stage all around and slams forward and backward. They finally reach the passenger dock where Ghirahim escaped to only to find that he had climbed out the window using the ladder that leads to the top of Kabula. Mario begins climbing followed by Roy, Marth, and Shovel Knight. The four heroes reach the top of Kabula and they see Ghirahim standing in the center guarded by a Lickilicky that becomes surrounded by dark aura from the side and become three Lickilicky's. The four heroes pose ready for their fight. (level) This begins a boss fight that occurs on top of Kabula and starts off as fight between three dark Lickilickys vs Shovel Knight, Mario, Marth, and Roy. This fight turns into a boss battle between the three heroes and Ghirahim. After the heroes defeat Ghirahim he is statuerized and is picked up by Shovel Knight who uses rope from Kabula to strap him to his back. Kabula begins to shake and accelerate which causes the heroes to lose their balance. Shovel Knight plunges his shovel into Kabula along with Marth and Roy because Kabula is very thickly based. But Mario flies off the blimp into space. Roy looks up shocked to see that Kabula is trapped in a mach tornado caused by Galacta Knight prior. Kabula flies around then is shot out into space along with the three heroes. Much later after a black screen, Roy opens up his eyes and is shocked as the camera slowly pans out to show that Kabula has been attached to Great Fox against his will. When the mach tornado blew the heroes into space the Great Fox chased down Kabula and apprehended it with a robotic arm. Now Kabula is strapped to the front of the Great Fox with chains and Roy, Shovel Knight, and Marth are still on top of Kabula with their swords plunged into its head. Shovel Knight stands up losing his balance as he does so forgetting that the statue of Ghirahim is still roped to his back. Marth and Roy pull their swords out of Kabula as a door opens up in the Great Fox. The scene ends with Shovel Knight, Marth, and Roy walking into the Great Fox as Kabula angrily strains trying to be freed.

We then go back to the top of the dark Buoy Base as we see the Buoy Base fade off into the distance and Galacta Knight's mach tornado fly through space with Squirtle, Chibi Robo, and Pit circling through it. Squirtle goes into his shell and Chibi Robo ties himself to Squirtle's back with his plug. Pit then grabs Chibi Robo's hands and Pit's wings illuminate blue as he uses all of his strength to fly out of the tornado. Pit finally shoots out along with the other heroes but this causes them to fly through space uncontrollably. We see Pit close his eyes and hope for the best with the background flying behind him until it stops and Pit opens his eyes. Pit sees a colossal metal hand around his waist that begins to pull him, Squirtle, and Chibi Robo towards the Great Fox. The hand drops them off at the boarding bay as the blast doors open up. Pit, Chibi Robo, and Squirtle land on the bay and Chibi Robo unties himself from Squirtle and begins to stumble around dizzily with swirls in his eyes. Squirtle pops out of his shell and shakes his head to become familiarate himself. Pit squints at the newly opened blast doors as he sees to boots walk out. The camera pans up and it's Falco Lombardi (name plate). Who directs them inside as they each walk in. They reach a conference room where they are told to sit and wait but Squirtle follows Falco sneakily. Falco walks down the hallways to a huge cockpit where a screen shows an arwing landing and another shows Kabula flying around in a mach tornado. Falco directs the landing arwings attention towards the mach tornado and we see a shapeless figure nod and fly out towards it. We then stay focused on the mysterious arwing as it flies towards Kabula. The arwing flies over Kabula and a figure jump out. We the hear epic Star Fox music play as we see Slippy Toad looking angry with two huge guns in each hand (name plate). Slippy shoots his own Arwing with one gun which launches a metal arm that grabs Slippy's Arwing and he flies through the air with it. Then he looks back and shoots Kabula which knocks him unconscious. Slippy glares at his Arwings camera and Falco sees this on the screen and launches the Great Fox's colossal metal arm and grabs Slippy's Arwing out of the air and begins to pull it in. Slippy strains in anguish but just gets madder and pulls together Kabula and his Arwing using his brute strength. We end on the Great Fox pulling in Kabula. We then cut back to the scene where Roy opens his eyes and was asleep on Kabula with his sword in it along with Shovel Knight and Marth. The blast doors of the great fox open and Marth, Roy, and Shovel Knight with Ghirahim still strapped to his back walk in. The three heroes are greeted by a withholding Falco and an exhausted Slippy. Falco points them to the conference room and then Falco and Slippy walk out onto Kabula. Off in the distance, a meteor of dark aura flies towards Kabula and Falco and Slippy see this. The dark aura hits Kabula begins to form into something. The dark force disperses a bit revealing it to be the Lor Starcutter then the recently discovered spaceship dissipates its dark aura onto Kabula. The dark aura then forms a white claw that lashes out at Falco and Slippy then completely forms into Weavile (name plate). Weavile sneers as multiple sneasels forms around it. The Lor Starcutter disperses some more dark aura and then flies away. Squirtle runs up and sees what's happening and along with Slippy and Falco prepare to fight. (level) This leads to a level in which you must fight off all the sneasels aboard Kabula while trying to maneuver towards Weavile. Weavile begins to climb the Great Fox and throw dark aura at the three heroes. The dark aura begins sprouting legs and turning into dozens of Skulltulas. The player must navigate their way up and over the great fox as Weavile throws dark aura at them and near them spawning more Skulltulas. We cut to Pit, Chibi Robo, Marth, Roy, and Shovel Knight in the conference room as an alarm begins to sound and the three heroes jump up and run to the cockpit because Shovel Knight and Roy are asleep regardless of the alarm right next to the statued Ghirahim. Pit, Chibi Robo, and Marth look up at the cockpit where they see Skulltulas crawling over the glass and Chibi Robo jumps into Marth's arms in fear. Pit grabs Chibi Robo's tail and flies to the control room with Marth running behind them, where we see multiple screens one being Slippy, Falco, and Squirtle surrounded by dark aura. They see this and begin sprinting down the hall towards the roof hatch. But on their way there they run past a room with a disabled subspace bomb in it so Pit and Marth stops and looks in while Chibi Robo peeks over their shoulders. They see a yellow body on a skateboard with its upper half under the bomb. The skateboard rolls out and the figure hurls his wrench over his shoulder and stands up revealing himself to be Tails the Fox (name plate). Tails tilts his head in confusion but then dark aura begins falling through the vents of the engineering lab and it turns into more Skulltulas which head towards them. Tails gets ready to fight with his wrench as Pit, Chibi Robo, and Marth poses beside him. (level) This starts another level in which Tails, Marth, Chibi Robo, and Pit must defeat all of the Skulltulas and make it to the top of the Great Fox. Tails flies out of the open hatch of the Great Fox with Chibi Robo in hand and Pit flies up behind them with Marth in hand. Weavile turns around and expands the dark aura leaving a trail between Falco, Slippy, and Squirtle and Tails, Chibi Robo, Marth, and Pit. Weavile absorbs the dark aura and begins to grow. Weavile is about half of the size of the entire Great Fox and all of the dark aura is gone. Weavile then jumps off the Great Fox and grabs the cockpit with one arm and pulls Kabula from his chains with the other. Kabula is free but unbeknownst to Weavile Ghirahim is not on it. Weavile rides on top of Kabula as more dark aura begins to surround Kabula copying it into a clone. Giant Weavile with one foot on each Kabula flies up and is prepared to destroy the Great Fox. Pit, Falco, Slippy, Chibi Robo, Tails, Squirtle, and Marth prepare to fight. (level) This leads to a boss battle in which you must avoid Kabula's off stage attacks and Weavile's attacks when she jumps onto the stage and shrinks up and down attacking players. Kabula combines into one and charges the stage while also turning into 8 different Kabulas and attack every part of the stage. With Kabula and Weavil defeated Weavile is statuerized and Kabula is shrunken as the dark matter begins pouring off of the Great Fox into empty space. Tails picks up the statuerized Weavile and Slippy pulls out his Reach Rifle and pulls in Kabula which is now deflated. Marth jumps back down the hatch along with Tails, Squirtle, Pit, and Chibi Robo. Falco shakes his head as Slippy carries the rolled up and deflated Kabula over his head jumps down the hatch followed by Falco. This scene ends with Falco's wing closing the hatch and the screen panning out over the Great Fox.

We pan down on a beautiful lush forest and move off to the side to see a grassy hill with loud quick footsteps running up behind it we then see Yoshi pop out and pose happily (name plate) and then roll down the hill. Yoshi gets back on his feet as he reaches the bottom of the hill and walks into the forest and shimmies as he nears his favorite nap stump that he left in the first game. Yoshi snuggles up and begins to sleep but as this happens a small man walks up the path revealing himself to be the animal crossing Villager (name plate). Villager taps Yoshi and Yoshi wakes up. Villager points to the sky and Yoshi sees the Subspace Gunship far in the distance with dark aura pouring out beneath it into the forest. The dark aura forms into dark Bidoofs, Wollywogs, Blowhogs, and Stalfos which scatter about the forest. Villager and Yoshi run into the thick of the woods towards the gunship. (level) this leads to a level in which Yoshi and Villager navigate their way through the forest fighting dark Bidoofs, Wollywogs, Blowhogs, and Stalfos and proceeding through the puzzling woods. Yoshi and Villager run into a clearing in the woods where they find link's treehouse and begin to climb the ladder into it. Villager opens the door and Yoshi and him look around. We hear a deep snoring noise and something in Link's bed breathing. Villager pulls out a bell and rings it. The figure stops and jumps out of bed into battle stance revealing himself to be Rayman (name plate). Yoshi and Villager prepare to fight Rayman. (level) this leads to a small fight as Yoshi or Villager against Rayman inside of Link's Treehouse. Rayman is statuerized on the floor of Link's treehouse and Yoshi activates him. Rayman gives him a suspicious look then eases up and shakes his hand. As soon as Rayman joins your team, we hear dark aura outside the door. Yoshi, Villager, and Rayman jump out of the treehouse and look out on the clearing to see a chain chomp chariot flying down from the Subspace Gunship with Viridi holding her staff above her head inside (name plate). Virid flies overhead our heroes and casts a spell on the surrounding trees. Rayman sees this and jumps on Yoshi's back as Yoshi begins hopping on the tree tops to reach Viridi being followed by Villager and his balloons. Yoshi grabs onto the back of the chariot and Rayman jumps off Yoshi and readies his fist towards Viridi but Viridi sees this and meets Rayman's fist with the edge of her staff which sends Rayman flying into the ground. Yoshi sees this and releases from the chariot and grabs Rayman mid air and flutter jumps right before they hit the ground. Villager using suction cups on his hands climbs up the bottom of the chariot and sneaks a pot onto Viridi's chariot then waters it with a watering can but Viridi sees this and kicks the Villager to the ground but not before a giant tree appears on the back of Viridi's chariot. Villager flies down with a balloon and meets back up with Yoshi and Rayman. Viridi flies away into the Subspace Gunship and releases some more dark aura into the forest. The dark aura digs into the ground and the ground begins to shake as a giant oak apple tree grows up in front of them. The three heros look on at this strange sight as the tree begins to turn revealing two eyes, a nose, and a mouth revealing itself to be Whispy Woods. Whispy is angry and more trees begin to grow around him revealing themselves to be Sudowoodo that surround . Then the ground begins to shake again as a Trevenant grows across from Wispy how growls loudly as our hero prepare for battle. (level) This leads to a double boss battle in which you as Rayman, Villager, or Yoshi must defeat the moving and haunted Trevenant and the still and winded Whispy Woods while also fighting the Sudowoodos in between. Wispy Wood throws apples at the players using dark aura and Trevenant shoots leaves and Phantumps at the player while also slashing at the player with his claws. Yoshi, Villager, and Rayman dance in joy of their achievement until they hear a noise and are all shot with a dark cannon that is off screen. We then see the mechanical arm of the Cargo grab the three statuerized heros and we see that Cargo is not being piloted and has a large dark cannon attached to the front. Cargo hovers towards the trees then lands right where we see Skull Kid floating in his position (name plate). Skull Kid examines the statuerized Rayman, Villager, and Yoshi and begins to send Cargo into the sky towards the Subspace Gunship until we see two figures jump out from the trees. Prince Fluff and Sceptile fly towards the sky towards Cargo (name plate)(name plate). Prince Fluff lassos Cargo with his yarn and Sceptile with his vine. Skull Kid tilts his head at the situation and makes Cargo spin in circles and twist violently in attempt to get Prince Fluff and Sceptile off of Cargo but instead Sceptile grabs Prince Fluff and throws him over Cargo. Prince Fluff then lassos the mechanical arm and pulls himself onto Cargo. Prince Fluff activates Villager and is about to activate Rayman and Yoshi but then Skull Kid flips Cargo upside down and grabs the remaining trophies with the mechanical arm. Prince Fluff grabs onto to villager and closes his eyes assuming a painful fall but instead opens them to see that the villager has three balloons that are floating them to safety. Villager, Sceptile, and Prince Fluff begin running towards Skull Kid until he swishes his hand and causes the three heroes to be surrounded by dark aura they close in Skull Kid swishes his hand through the air again and we see a dark cannon fall through the sky and stop right before it hits the ground and turns to point at Sceptile, Villager, and Prince Fluff. But then we see a strange looking bow and arrow in the distance shoot and cut straight through the dark cannon right as it was about to fire. The bushes rattle and a figure jumps out and spreads its wings in the air revealing itself to be Decidueye (name plate). Decidueye fires three feathers mid air at Skull Kid. Skull Kid quickly dodges all three. Decidueye uses his wing to send shocks of air down causing the dark aura to disperse and lands next to the three grateful heroes. Skull Kid draws forth the dark aura and creates dozens of Deku Scrubs who begin crazily running through the forest followed by Skull Kid who flees into the forest. Decidueye, Sceptile, Villager, and Prince Fluff begin to chase him down. (level) This leads to a level in which you play as Decidueye, Sceptile, Villager, or Prince Fluff and must move quickly through the forest to catch Skull Kid. In order to catch him you must go through many doors and jump over many disappearing and reappearing giant thorns while being chased and attacked by Deku Scrubs, Stalfos, Phantumps, Ghastly's, and Sudowoodos. You go straight into a fight with Skull Kid and two clones of himself formed by dark matter. Skull Kid is then statuerized and Villager puts him in his pocket. We then see the heroes spin around to see something black swimming through the sky from the Subspace Gunship which appears to be Dethl. Dethl begins to draw in dark aura and expand. Decidueye grabs Villager and Prince Fluff and begins to fly away while Sceptile runs on the tree tops. Viridi then flies down in the now empty Cargo and directs her wand over the trees in front of the heroes. The trees begin to grow and become conjoined around the four heroes dooming them to be overpowered by Dethl and taken to Subspace. But just then the Hocotate Ship flies down and opens its roof and Brittany pops out (name plate) and gestures for them to get in. Villager flies his wood rocket up and lands in the Hocotate Ship hatch followed by Sceptile who jumps in and Prince Fluff who lassos his way up and into the hatch. The ship begins to take off but Decidueye is standing on a nearby tree that was taller than all the others because of Viridi's spell. Decidueye looks over sadly at his destroyed home then directs his eyebrows into an angry look and flies into the open hatch of the Hocotate Ship. The Hocotate Ship flies away as Viridi grows disappointed and mad and flies the Cargo back towards the Subspace Gunship which was now almost entirely in Subspace.

We see the empty depth of space until the Subspace Gunship comes flying through which is being shot at by a Samus' Gunship. The Gunship continues to fire lasers at Samus' Gunship but Samus' Gunship continues to avoid. We zoom inside of Samus' Gunship to see Zero Suit Samus looking determined (name plate). We then see a radar going off inside of Samus' Gunship that shows a tiny red dot in the middle of space. Samus looks up to see an upper hatch of the Subspace fly open as Wendy Koopa flies out in her clown car towards where the red dot on the radar appeared to be (name plate). Samus chases down Wendy Koopa and shoots her causing her to land on the Gateway Galaxy and Samus lands as well. Samus puts on her suit and walks out only to see that the clown car is gone and a large Mecha Koopa is there instead that swings open its metallic mouth as dark aura begins to pour out. Samus intimidated backs up and readies her arm cannon as the dark aura begins to make the Starbunnies dark and surround Samus. Samus is about to shoot them when we see the Gateway Galaxy house door swing open and a figure jumps out and into the then hear a voice cry out "PK Thunder" as a bolt of lightning knocks the bunnies away. As this happens Ness wipes some magic of his baseball cap and poses triumphantly. Samus shakes Ness' hand and they prepare to fight. (level) This leads to a level of Ness and Samus navigating their way through the two-dimensional map of The Gateway Galaxy and fighting off dark Starbunnies, Mecha Koopas, Master Belches, Li'l UFOs, and Mad Ducks all in attempt to find Wendy Koopa. Samus and Ness run up to see Wendy Koopa surrounded in dark aura that seems to be forming something. Ness runs and leaps towards her clown car with his bat ready but the dark aura proves too much for him and he falls back down to the ground. The aura forms a large robotic shape that takes the form of Galleom. Galleom pounds his chest then grows a bit bigger and opens up his head where the Subspace Bomb is supposed to be and Wendy Koopa flies inside. Galleom grabs each side of the planet they reside on with his giant purple hands and rips the planet in two causing the platform to be the 2 cut planets flat sides that are widely spread apart. Samus and Ness are each ready to fight the gigantic Galleom. (level) This leads to a boss battle between Samus and Ness vs Galleom in which Galleom flies around and through the stage and into the distance where you must use the launch stars to travel between the front platform and the back depending on where Galleom is. Galleom defeated collapses and dissipates into dark aura leaving the statuerized Wendy Koopa floating in space. Ness grabs Wendy and heads back to Samus' Gunship. Samus and Ness are now seen flying towards the dot on the radar once again until finally seeing in the distance Mario's trophy floating through space because of being thrown off of Kabula by Galacta Knight's Mach Tornado. Samus flies out of her ship and grabs the statuerized Mario and brings him back to Samus' Gunship. Samus takes off her helmet and activates Mario. Mario looks up and shakes his disoriented head. He looks at Samus then Ness then looks off into the distance and sees the Subspace Gunship. Mario points to the Subspace Gunship gesturing that they needed to save the statuerized heroes but Samus puts on her helmet and points on the radar where it shows a large red dot that Samus begins to fly towards.

We see a pile of robotic parts in a dark room as a portal opens up in the wall right on top of the pile as Luigi, Pacman, Professor E Gadd, and Hoopa fall out of the portal and onto the pile of robot parts. Hoopa waves at the portal closing it but not before seeing Gengar's menacing look through it with Luigi's Mansion becoming engorged in subspace in the background. Luigi stands up and opens up his Poltergust 5000 and empties out Wrinkly Kong's trophy. Luigi then activates it and Wrinkly Kong looks endearingly at Luigi then looks around the dark room. Pacman scratches his head in confusion and Professor E Gadd looks for a light. Pacman then sees a button on the wall and pushes it. This opens the blast doors that lead out of the room Professor E Gadd, Wrinkly Kong, Pacman, Luigi, and Hoopa poke their heads out the door and see a long gray and blue hallway they begin to walk down it being very alert as they do so until they go around a corner but see two R.O.B.s rolling towards them they see this and duck behind the hallway corner. The five heroes peek down the halls until Hoopa waves at them and directs their attention to a map on the wall and points to a room that says dungeon. The five heroes look at each other in approval and begin heading down the halls towards the dungeon. As they do so they rounded another corner and bump into Blade Knight and Swords Knight. Sword Knight and Blade Knight see them and run off down the halls. Luigi pulls out the Poltergust 5000 and Blade Knight flies into the Poltergust 5000 while Sword Knight manages to jump up and pull down an alarm. Enemies then begin to flood the hallways such as Goombas, Koopas, Stalfos, Waddle Doos, R.O.B.s, Dusclops, and Ghastly's. The five heros see this and prepare to fight. (level) This leads to a level in which Professor E Gadd, Luigi, Hoopa, Pacman, and Wrinkly Kong must defeat Goombas, Koopas, Stalfos, Waddle Doos, R.O.B.s, Dusclops, and Ghastly's and navigate their way through the very complex Subspace Gunship involving keys, doors, elevators, and traps. The five heroes finally make it to the dungeon and we see the blast door open up and Pacman, Luigi, Professor E Gadd, Hoopa, and Wrinkly Kong step inside and look around in interest. The dungeon consists of hundred of cages hanging by chains from the ceiling. The room is dark and there seems to be nothing on the floor of the large room. The five heroes walk down the Dungeon and we see cages with the statues of Link, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Rosalina, Dig Dug, Yoshi, and Rayman. The blast doors slam shut behind them and the heroes flinch. A dark figure runs around the room but is out of sight. The five heroes look around and stand back to back in a circle. They see two dark red eyes and an explosion goes off behind them which makes the lights dim brighter and the cages swing back and forth as out from the shadows Metal Sonic walks out (name plate). Metal Sonic hovers mid air and an army of Stalfos and Burrowbots run up from behind him. The five heroes prepare for combat. (level) This leads to an intense fight between Hoopa, Luigi, Professor E Gadd, Pacman, and Wrinkly Kong vs Metal Sonic and his army of Stalfos and Burrowbots. Metal Sonic lies statuerized on the ground and Luigi sucks him into the Poltergust 5000. Hoopa uses his portals to simultaneously drop all of the statuerized heros from their cages. As they are about to activate the heroes, the blast door explodes open and the Ancient Minister hovers before them looking angry (name plate). The five heroes are horrified and shocked at the sight of the Ancient Minister. The heroes begin to run away and Hoopa grabs Luigi by his overalls and Luigi sucks up all the statuerized heroes into his Poltergust 5000. They reach the end of the dungeon and stop and turn around as the Ancient Minister floats closer with dark aura and smoke floating around him like a cloud. His eyes glow red and the dark aura draws near the trapped heroes. But just then we see the roof above them and Donkey Kong comes crashing through it being followed by Charizard. Charizard flies Donkey Kong down and Donkey Kong punches towards the Ancient Minister but he dodges and backs away. Donkey Kong pounds his chest in glory (name plate) and Charizard flies over Donkey Kong and breathes fire at the Ancient Minister who shields himself with dark aura but angrily takes his aura and flies out the door. Charizard growls mightily at the Ancient Minister (name plate). Donkey Kong smile at the five heroes then grabs them all with his huge arms and Charizard grabs Donkey Kong's shoulders with his feet and flies him up the hole in the dungeon. Charizard drops them at the base of the Subspace Gunship and Hoopa, Luigi, Professor E Gadd, Wrinkly Kong, Pacman, Charizard, and Donkey Kong all stand on top of the Subspace Gunship. They hear a loud rumbling noise and green alarms going off all around the Gunship as a colossal port opens up in the ceiling and the heroes look in fear at what is to come. The tension builds and then Bowser Jr. jumps out and growls youthfully (name plate). The heroes prepare to fight until Bowser Jr. pulls out a remote and pushes a button which causes the alarms to ring faster and shoot red lights all around the platform. Bowser Jr. wags his finger then jumps back into the colossal port as the Boomsday Machine rises from the port with Bowser Jr. jumping around on top of it. The Boomsday machine appears to be multiple stories taller than the original and consists of many more weapons and obstacles. The Boomsday Machine continues to grow but Charizard grabs Donkey Kong and flies to the top and throws him right at Bowser Jr. but Bowser Jr. pushes another button which causes a giant mechanical arm to shoot out from the Boomsday Machine and grab Donkey Kong just as he is inches from Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. laughs and smack Donkey Kong across the face making him infuriated. Bowser Jr. sees this and throws him back to the ground Charizard flies down to catch him. Bowser Jr. shakes his head and pulls out another remote and pushes a large red button. As he does this the heroes look over the edge of the Subspace Gunship only to see the gigantic hand of Mecha Bowser fly up to pull himself over the Subspace Gunship. Mecha Bowser stands tall across from the Boomsday Machine. Luigi, Pacman, Professor E Gadd, Wrinkly Kong, Hoopa, Charizard, and Donkey Kong all look at the two and are unsure of their success until Luigi sticks his finger in the air with an idea. Luigi opens up his vacuum and pulls out every trophy and activates them one by one. Link, Kirby, Rayman, Rosalina, Yoshi, Dig Dug, and Captain Falcon all look around in confusion then see the Boomsday Machine and Mecha Bowser and ignore their confusion and prepare to fight. In the midst of this Metal Sonic is released and flies off into the Subspace Gunship. The recently released heroes nod approvingly at the releasing heroes and they all face the Boomsday Machine and Mecha Bowser ready to fight. (level) This is a level that involves Link, Kirby, Rayman, Rosalina, Yoshi, Dig Dug, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Pacman, Professor E Gadd, Wrinkly Kong, Hoopa, Charizard, and Donkey Kong all trying to climb up the Boomsday Machine and either climb to the top and fight Bowser Jr. or jump off and attack Mecha Bowser. Mecha Bowser will attack you as you climb the Boomsday Machine and the Boomsday Machine will shoot Bullet Bills at you as you attack Mecha Bowser. Waddle Dees will fly down on umbrellas and attack you while Biosparks will appear and attack you as well. Mecha Bowser can be defeated by reaching Mecha Bowser's core and defeating shadow mario who is inside of it. The Boomsday Machine can be defeated by reaching the top and defeating Bowser Jr. Once you navigate up the long journey up the Boomsday Machine and defeat both Mecha Bowser and the Boomsday Machine, they will slowly begin to explode. The 14 heroes jump off the Boomsday Machine and Mecha Bowser as they slowly explode and fall of off the Subspace Gunship. Kirby sucks in the statuerized Bowser Jr. and jumps off with the other 13 heroes. The 14 heroes cheer and celebrate their impressive victory until they see dark clouds fly over them and they see the Ancient Minister floating down in anger he looks to a camera on the Subspace Gunship and nods his head. We then see a black glove slam down a red button with his fist. This releases dark aura from all hatches of the ship surrounding the 14 heroes in countless amounts of dark aura. The dark aura forms and takes place into Primids, Poppants, Shellpods, Mites, Bytans, Glunders, Spaaks, Bucculus, Shaydas, Roaders, Armanks, Armights, Feyeshs, Tickens, Auroros, Autolances, Buckots, Borboras, Cymuls, Greaps, Puppits, Nagagogs, Gamygas, and R.O.B.s. The Subspace Army stays still and runs towards the 14 heroes as the Ancient Minister points his hand. The 14 heroes run towards them to. (level) This begins a level in which you must defeat all of the Subspace Army enemies in order to survive. You stay in one area and are constantly bombarded with attacks. The 14 heroes now are running to edge of the Subspace Gunship while the Ancient Minister directs lasers from the Subspace Gunship to attack them. Link gets shot but keeps running as well as Yoshi and Captain Falcon. The 14 heroes finally reach the front of the Subspace Gunship with nowhere left to go the 14 heroes look towards the Ancient Minister and his giant dark cannon that came out of the Subspace Gunship right beneath him and points at the heroes. The 14 heroes are frightened until they see Palutena gracefully float down and swing her staff straight through the dark cannon. The Ancient Minister creates two arms out of dark aura in which he fights Palutena with as she deflects his attacks. Palutena falls back and joins the other 14 heroes shakes her head in sarcasm as she dives of the back of the Subspace Gunship. The 14 heroes look over in fear only to see Palutena in the center of the Comet Observatory which flies up and the 14 heroes jump on as it flies up. Captain Toad and Olimar direct them into the Comet Observatory and Pikachu jumps up and sends a jolt of electricity throughout the Subspace Gunship that causes it to malfunction and begin to stop moving entirely. The Ancient Minister in one last effort pulls a Subspace Bomb out of a Gunship port and sends two chain chomps onto the bottom of the Comet Observatory which bite the edge of the Comet Observatory with the chains each holding one end of the Subspace Bomb. The Comet Observatory flies away as the Ancient Minister watches it with hate. Donkey Kong pulls at the chain chomps but can't quite unhinge them and Dig Dug tries to drill the Chain Chomps off but they refuse. They then see lasers begin shooting at the chains and Samus' Gunship fly towards the Comet Observatory. Mario and Ness jump out and simultaneously cut the chains in half in mid-air as the Subspace Bomb begins to fall. Samus catches Ness and Mario on top of her Gunship and land it on the Comet Observatory. Everybody cheers and celebrates for Mario, Samus, and Ness. We then see the Subspace Bomb tick down from 3 and explode which sends the Comet Observatory flying upwards on one end disorienting the 20 heroes as they all stand up and watch the destruction of the devastating Subspace Bomb. Their souls as quickly as they were lifted were diminished as they remembered what they were still up against. We then pan out from all 20 heroes: Kirby, Link, Pikachu, Mario, Captain Falcon, Captain Toad, Dig Dug, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Rosalina, Palutena, Luigi, Rayman, Professor E Gadd, Yoshi, Wrinkly Kong, Samus, Ness, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Hoopa, and Pacman. The heroes are all visible and determined to conquer evil as we pan out from the Comet Observatory and the Subspace Bomb directly beneath it.

We cut back to the Comet Observatory inside of a dark room as its door opens up. Kirby walks inside and the lights turn on and Kirby spits out the statuerized Bowser Jr. Kirby then looks at the trophies around Bowser Jr. which consists of Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Porky, and Wendy Koopa. Kirby looks at them with an empty look then walks out and locks the door behind him. Kirby looks around and we now see Charizard flying around the Comet Observatory and Donkey Kong napping the Kitchen Roof, and Yoshi running around with Mario on his back while Rayman chases them. Kirby continues to walk down the path and sees Samus and Captain Toad tinkering with the Starshroom and Samus' Gunship. Olimar is looking off into the distance thinking about his ship. Link, Ness, and Kirby see this and comfort Olimar who is thinking the destruction of the Subspace Bomb. The Comet Observatory is now over an icy tundra which causes a cold wind to fly through and the 20 heroes flinch from the cold. Link readies his sword and points towards a snowy mountain with a large purple portal on top of it which appears to be Mt Coronet. Link is joined by Ness, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Dig Dug as he jumps off of the Comet Observatory into the barren icelands. (level) This leads to a level in which Ness, Link, Olimar, Dig Dug, Kirby, or Captain Falcon must prevail through the icy winds while fighting off Chillys, Mr. Frostys, Snowmads, Bergmites, Sneasels, Spheals, Dewgongs, Jinxs, White Wolfos, Mini Freezards, Venus Ice Traps, Glices, and Bytans. Ness, Link, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Dig Dug, and Olimar shiver as the wind gets even faster. The five heroes see an igloo and knock on the door. The wooden door creaks open to the Animal Crossing themed Igloo and Iceman waves kindly at the cold heroes (name plate). Iceman directs the five heroes into his igloo and the camera zooms out from the igloo as Iceman closes the door with Mt Coronet in the background.

We see a large eye that moves revealing to be Toon Link looking through a telescope on top of the Crow's Nest of the King of Red Lion's. Toon Link points towards the snowy Mt Coronet in the distance as the ship sails through the icy chunks in the water. The King of Red Lions pulls into a large chunk of ice and becomes stuck. Sonic jumps out and looks around followed by Boom Boom, Krystal, Fox, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, and Protoman. Toon Link straps Ludwig Von Koopa's trophy to the mast with rope and jumps off of the boat and follows the group. The eight heroes walk through the snow and ice towards Mt Coronet. (level) This leads to a level almost identical to the previous except with different landscape and less wind, You fight Chillys, Mr. Frostys, Snowmads, Bergmites, Sneasels, Spheals, Dewgongs, Jinxs, White Wolfos, Mini Freezards, Venus Ice Traps, Glices, and Bytans. Also during the level a large chunk of ice that you are standing on breaks off and begins to slide down an icy river as enemies jump onto the ice. The eight heroes walk up to Mt Coronet with the ice chunk behind them in the freezing lake. Sonic waves them up and begins quickly climbing the Mountain while Protoman grabs Toon Link and begins flying upwards. Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong use their jetpacks and grab Krystal and Fox respectively as Boom Boom is left to begin punching a trail up the mountain. We cut to Protoman and Toon Link reaching the quarter mark of the mountain and they see a cave with a ledge sticking out where Protoman drops Toon Link and lands. Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Krystal, and Fox find another cave into the mountain and venture into it. Boom Boom sees Protoman and Toon Link and follows them along with Sonic who is waiting for him at the entrance. The camera pans away from Mt Coronet as we see the two entrances one right above the other fade away as the camera zooms out to see the entire Mountain.

We return to Iceman's Igloo as Iceman gives a hot beverage in a mug to Link who accepts we then see that Kirby has hot chocolate all over his mouth and Olimar, Captain Falcon, Dig Dug, and Ness have already finished theirs. Iceman smiles then gazes out the window and frowns. Iceman points to his bed then to two other beds on the other side of the Igloo. He then points towards Mt Coronet as if to gesture that two of his roommates are at the mountain and he hasn't seen them in a while. Captain Falcon nods his head and gestures towards his companions to follow which they do. Captain Falcon opens the door to see that the wind and storm have stopped and they could see clearly. The seven heroes look around seeing that there are many igloos surrounding them aside from Iceman's. We see a happy penguin family from Mario Galaxy playing outside their Igloo and another with a Cryogonal stretching as it walks outside its igloo right next to a family of Vanilites, Vanillishes, and Vaniluxes that are also playing outside. Iceman points them towards the largest igloo in the center of the ice town and the six heroes walk up to it. Iceman knocks on the door and the door opens with a blue aura surrounding it then promptly closing behind them. Kirby looks curiously at the door as they walk through and Olimar jumps as the door closes behind them. The igloo is filled with a blue light that emanates from the center the heroes see Silver the Hedgehog floating with his legs crossed supposedly meditating in mid-air. Silver opens his eyes and glares at the seven heroes (name plate). Iceman points at the door and Silver understands. Silver floats into a standing position as the blue aura travels into a chest behind him that closes as the aura completely enters it. Silver flies out the door and the six heroes follow, Silver points to the mountain and flies towards it with Captain Falcon, Kirby, Link, Olimar, Ness, and Iceman following. (level) This leads to a level similar to the last but this time with more physical obstacles like shifting land masses and melting ice. The seven heroes make to the same area that Sonic, Boom Boom, Toon Link, Fox, Krystal, Protoman, Dixie Kong, and Diddy Kong climbed Mt Coronet. Silver grabs Captain Falcon and flies upwards. Olimar begins flying up using his flying Pikmin, Kirby begins to float up, Ness grabs onto Iceman as Iceman scales the mountain with ease. Link shoots his hook shot and begins to quickly climb the mountain, While Dig Dug burrows into the mountain. The eight heroes see the two caves but keep climbing until they reach the peak of Mt. Coronet. Silver drops Captain Falcon on the ground and Olimar's Pikmin drops him as well. Link reaches the top and stands proudly alongside Iceman, Ness, and Kirby who land as well. Dig Dug however does not appear with the rest of the heroes as he seems to have gotten distracted. The seven heroes gaze into the portal with great curiosity they feel the ground beneath them begin to shake and a single particle of dark aura floats out of the purple portal and lands on the ground. The ground begins to shake and Freezy Rex jumps out of the peak and roars. The heroes prepare for battle.

Instead, we cut to Sonic, Boom Boom, Toon Link, and Protoman who are wandering through the cave and see a light and begin running. (level) This begins a level in which Sonic, Boom Boom, Toon Link, or Protoman must navigate through the cave tunnel while being bombarded by Zubats, Golbats, Crobats, and Fygars. Sonic sees the light and realizes that it's an amber prison with a snowy white figure inside. Protoman flashes back to being statuerized by Larry Koopa and shoots a bomb at the amber prison causing chunks of amber to fly all over the tunnel. Sonic, Boom Boom, and Toon Link are knocked over by the bomb but they all stand up to see the majestic Absol walking towards them with a glimmer in her eye (name plate). Absol nods her head in respect for the four heroes and then they hear a loud noise. The ground beneath them begins to shake and a huge figure of ice destroys the tunnel and creates a giant hole leading to the peak. Absol gestures towards his back and Toon Link hops on along with Sonic while Protoman grabs Boom Boom and flies up the newly created hole. Absol leaps from wall to wall finally reaching the peak. We cut back to the perspective of Silver, Iceman, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Link, Olimar, and Ness as Freezy Rex growls at them and Absol, Protoman, Sonic, Boom Boom, and Toon Link jump out of the hole and land with the other heroes. Captain Falcon high fives Sonic and Link shakes hands with Toon Link along with Iceman who nods his head with acknowledgment at Protoman and Sonic points at Silver with awareness. Ness has to stomp the ground and point them at Freezy Rex who is lifting up a big chunk of Mt Coronet up to smash the conversing heroes. Silver, Iceman, Protoman, Sonic, Ness, Captain Falcon, Absol, Boom Boom, Link, Kirby, Olimar, and Toon Link assume battle stances and prepare to fight Freezy Rex. (level) This boss battle consists of the players moving around and attacking Freezy Rex when the can as Freezy Rex just roams the screen attacking slowly with its body. Freezy Rex cracks and shatters into dozens of blue shards of ice that come together to form the Crystal King (name plate). The Crystal King floats mid-air in front of Kirby, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Ness, Link, Absol, Sonic, Boom Boom, Silver, Toon Link, Iceman, and Protoman. King Crystal then throws his magical sphere, diamond, and square into the air which causes their eyes to light up. The twelve heroes gaze upon the levitating Crystal King that glares maliciously at them and directs his handless sleeves towards the portal in the sky which evaporate into the Crystal King's three charms. The three charms fly to the left of the mountain, the right of the mountain, and the back of the mountain. The sphere flies summons Baron Brrr who floats to the left, the square summons the mighty Kyurem who flies off to the right of the mountain, and the diamond summons the powerful Articuno who screeches at the twelve heroes as the Crystal King hops onto his back. Articuno flies off towards a large Crystal Castle that is being generated as they fly towards it. The heroes look to the left to see a snowy castle controlled by Baron Brrr with Li'l Brrs and Mini Freezards surrounding it. The twelve heroes then look to the right to see a snowy cliff with an ominous cave surrounded by Zubats, Golbats, Swoobats, and Crobats, centered in it that Kyurem flew into. Finally the twelve heroes nod at each other and each agree on a different direction as Kirby, Toon Link, Absol, and Olimar run to the left. Captain Falcon, Sonic, Silver, and Iceman run forwards; and Ness, Link, Boom Boom, and Protoman run to the right. This is a unique set of level which involves the choice of doing which level first as the screen shows the three locations and their respective heroes running towards them. (level) The first level is the left level which involves Kirby, Absol, Toon Link, and Olimar defeating Li'l Brrs, Bergmites, and Mini Freezards as they navigate through the dangerous snowy castle that is constantly breaking and reconstructing. This level ends also has a mini boss in the form of Avalugg who charges the players and shoots ice cicles at them. Once the player defeats Avalugg the level continues then Kirby, Toon Link, Absol, and Olimar walk into the area where Baron Brr floats on top of a pillar. Kirby jumps a swings his sword at Baron Brrr but is shot mid air by an ice beam. Kirby flies back and the four heroes look to where the ice beam came from and they see Glaceon jumping down the snowy hills and landing on Baron Brrr's platform (name plate). (level) Olimar, Kirby, Absol, and Toon Link leap towards the battlefield which begins the boss battle between the four heroes and Baron Brrr while Glaceon watches. The players must walk over the ice on the water in order to get to Baron Brrr's pillar in which he will freeze and roll towards the player while Glaceon attacks the player. Eventually Baron Brrr is dazed and unconscious as his eyes twirl in his head as he lies in defeat and the sphere charm rolls out of his crown. Glaceon is stauerized and Kirby swallows her trophy along with the Crystal King's sphere charm. The four heroes then look towards the portal in the sky and began to slowly walk back to Mt Coronet.

We now focus in on Ness, Link, Boom Boom, and Protoman who are running down an icy path in order to get to Kyurem's Cave. The four heroes walk inside only to hear a loud boom as they turn around to see the Whomp King climbing down into the cave. The Whomp King grins maliciously and starts to slowly storm towards the four heroes. (level) This is the second Coronet Peak level and it involves Ness, Protoman, Boom Boom, and Link running through the cave as fast as they can in order to avoid getting crushed by the Whomp King. The heroes are attacked by Spheles, White Wolfos, Swinubs, and Noibats as they run fast enough to avoid getting crushed by the Whomp King. The heroes finally reach a point in which there is a rope bridge leading to the other side of the tunnels with a deep chasm beneath. Protoman flies across the rope bridge backwards as he shoots the Whomp King. Ness runs all the way to the other side then sees that the rope bridge is breaking and the Whomp King is about to step onto it. Ness yells and directs Protoman, Ness, and Link's attention to the breaking rope which causes the four heroes to begin running to the other side. The Whomp King step onto the rope bridge and it begins to strain so Boom Boom jumps up and readies his fist right above the nearing the Whomp King and punches him square in his face. The Whomp King begins to fall backward in fear and crushes the snapped rope bridge. Protoman flies out and grabs the falling Boom Boom. Protoman, Ness, Link, and Boom Boom look over the edge in curiosity then look up at the cave in which they had just left realizing that they could not return. The four heroes then looked ahead to the dark cave ahead of them as they remembered their goal of stopping Kyurem from causing any destruction and finding Crystal King's square charm then they kept going. As they do this a dark bat-like creature hangs upside down from the ceiling and detaches and begins to follow them through the cave. (level) Ness, Link, Protoman, and Boom Boom fight walk through the disturbingly empty tunnels as they jump over rocks and ice blockades. This short level does not contain any enemies but rather just involves the fighter jumping and ducking various stage obstacles with no sound in the background other than the grunts and chants of the player. Ness, Link, Protoman, and Boom Boom run out into yet another clearing this one different from the last. This wide cave clearing consisted of a thin rock bridge leading to a large circle that had a deep pit around it and another rock bridge exactly across it. The four heroes walk across the bridge Link points his sword as they towards the air while he guards the backs of his fellow heroes. A loud screech comes from the cave they had just left and Link readies his sword, Ness powers his PK, Protoman charges his arm cannon, and Boom Boom readies his two fists. The screech grows louder then suddenly stops. We see the dark cave with the prepared heroes aimed towards it when suddenly Noivern flies out and up into the clearing and hovers with his flapping wings right above the heroes. Noivern then blasts the cave entrance with a sonic boom and the entrance crumbles taking away the only exit out. Noivern flies down and lands then screeches again. (level) This leads to a boss battle in which Ness, Link, Protoman, and Boom Boom must defeat Noivern as he shoots the heroes with sonic booms and claws at the heroes. Noivern shoots harsh purple blast attacks at them and slices them with air blasts. As Noivern is defeated he begins to barrel roll into the chasm. As Noivern disappears into the darkness the rocks ahead of them turn out to be locked doors that then open up and Link looks at the door closely until they hear a low screech and Link looks back at Ness, Protoman, and Boom Boom and they begin to run through the cave ahead as they get closer to Kyurem.

At this point, we switch back to the perspective of Dig Dug unbeknownst to the player. We see an icy exit to a cave with the rocky ground bulging up from it. Dig Dug pops out confused as to where he is until he sees a Krystal and Fox with Dixie and Diddy Kong shivering in their arms. Dig Dug runs up and Fox gives him a curious look and Krystal, Dixie Kong, and Diddy Kong all stare at Dig Dug as well. Dig Dug shivers then points to a light in the distance coming from the Comet Observatory he then moves his hands to his sides as if gesturing what they thought of his idea to go to the Comet Observatory. Fox, Krystal, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong agree and follow Dig Dug as he runs through the snow back to the Comet Observatory. (level) This leads to a short level in which Dig Dug, Krystal, Fox, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong must defeat Mr. Chillys and dark Cryogonals to reach the comet observatory. Dig Dug, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Fox, Krystal approach the Comet Observatory which lies at the bottom of a snowy mountain. Dig Dug waves and Captain Toad looks up and waves back in. We now switch over to Captain Toad's view who runs down and helps the five heroes onto the Comet Observatory. Donkey Kong looks up from his nap and sees Diddy Kong and excitedly leaps from his nap spot and wraps Diddy Kong in his arms and they bounce around in a circle while pounding their chests. Dig Dug is surrounded by Pikachu, Mario, Captain Toad, Jigglypuff, Rosalina, Palutena, Luigi, Rayman, Professor E Gadd, Yoshi, Wrinkly Kong, Samus, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Hoopa, Fox, Krystal, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong and Pacman. Dig Dug bows and holds up the hands of Fox, Krystal, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong as the other heroes clap. Dig Dug proudly examines the crowd and the screen pans out from the Comet Observatory.

We now go back to the perspective of Boom Boom, Protoman, Link, and Ness as they finally reach the final clearing and they see a sleeping Kyurem on a pile of gold coins. Ness creeps up and begins to look through the gold coins for the square charm. Protoman hovers over quietly and begins to search as well. Link points Boom Boom at the door and Boom Boom stands guard as Link helps Ness and Protoman with the search for the square charm. As Boom Boom is guarding the door he hears two light footsteps coming close to him. Boom Boom jumps in front of the tunnel and Protoman, Link, and Ness put their fingers to their mouths to gesture to Boom Boom to stay quiet. Boom Boom prepares for the intruder. From the shadowy tunnel, a Shy Guy walks up and stares at Boom Boom (name plate). Shy Guy swiftly stabs Boom Boom with his hand and Boom Boom flies through the air towards Kyurem and hits Kyurem on the side and rolls down his pile of coins. Kyurem wakes up and screeches deeply as he stands up and readies his sharp claws towards the players. Shy Guy realizes that Kyurem is enraged at him and steps up with Link, Ness, Protoman, and Boom Boom. (level) This boss battle involves Kyurem stabbing the stage with his bladed tail and breathing ice which can freeze the players for three seconds. Kyurem once low on health will fly away and a Glalie fly down from the clearing and begin a mini-boss fight with the player. Glalie will roll around the stage and use his mouth to attack and eventually mega evolve into Mega Glalie who rolls around the stage, slams his body onto the stage, bites the players, shoots ice beams from his mouth, and summon darkness that slices the screen from side to side. Once Glalie is defeated Kyurem will fly back and fling Glalie off the stage with his wing. Kyurem now fully healed will use dragon breath and stab the players with its tail as well as summon icy winds that the player must avoid by running towards it and avoiding the ice chunks that fly in it. Once Kyurem is finally defeated he will stumble back and use his tail to club open the cave wall where the Crystal King's square charm rolls out and Link picks it up and examines it. Kyurem flies up the clearing and out a small hole in the top. Protoman grabs Ness and Boom Boom in each arm and Link hook shots onto Protoman's back. Protoman is about to take off when they see Shy Guy watching them with a blank stare. Link grabs Shy Guy's hand and Protoman blasts off out of the icy mountain cave. We end on the five heroes flying out of the cave.

Now at the third and final Crystal King level, we see Silver, Iceman, Captain Falcon, and Sonic running up towards the Crystal King's blue crystal castle. They look back to see that they have ran a long way down the crystal path but Iceman stops to catch his breath. Silver, Sonic, and Captain Falcon sigh and wait with him. Captain Falcon pats Iceman on the back; Silver meditates in the air; and Sonic taps his foot impatiently while in the distance we see Kirby float up and land next to them with Toon Link on his back. Absol runs up with Olimar on her back and flying Pikmin on her feet that disappear as she stops. We then see Link swing through the air with hook shot in one hand and Shy Guy in the other. Link retracts his hook shot and rolls onto the Crystal path with Shy Guy. Protoman flies down with Boom Boom in one hand and Ness in the other and lands then releases them. Now Link, Iceman, Silver, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Olimar, Ness, Kirby, Absol, Shy Guy, Protoman, and Boom Boom look down the crystal path as dark aura begins to surround it and they see a giant snowball shoot up from the ground and the dark aura causes it to float besides the bridge. The giant head of Sorbetti pops out of the snowy planet and chuckles. Then the ghostly figure Froslass floats up and begins to be surrounded by dark aura. Then a loud bellow is heard as Mamoswine flies onto the crystal bridge surrounded by dark aura. Then Walrein and Pompy the Presumptuous slide onto the bridge and fling their tails into the air. A frozen pool of water is seen beneath the bridge that the large aquatic form, Morpha, shoots out and snakes around the crystal bridge. Then a Waterwraith jumps onto the bridge and revs its "wheels" into a wheelie. A Mega Abomasnow alongside a Beartic climb onto the bridge and ferociously growl. The large hand of Goriath grabs the crystal bridge and flings himself up. Finally the last mini-boss as Blizzeta flies over ready to fight. Shy Guy, Ness, Captain Falcon, Absol, Silver, Sonic, Kirby, Olimar, Boom Boom, Link, Toon Link, Protoman, and Iceman begin to run down the crystal bridge prepared to fight. (level) This leads to an incredibly unique level in which the 13 heroes must defeat the 11 mini-bosses as they run down the crystal bridge fighting Sorbetti, Froslass, Mamoswine, Walrein, Pompy, Morpha, Waterwraith, Mega Abomasnow, Beartic, Goriath, and Blizzeta in order to reach the Crystal King's, Crystal Castle. Sorbetti roams jumps from its snowy planet and rolls around on the crystal bridge. Sorbetti can only be attacked on the nose. Froslass floats around the stage as Snorunts run around attacking the player. Froslass levitates the players in the air and shoots ice beams at them while levitated. Mamoswine rolls around and charges the player. Players can jump onto Mamoswine's horns and attack its face. Walrein slides around with Pompy and Walrein occasionally stops to freeze the player with bursts of ice shards. Morpha's eye floats in the middle of the stage and Morpha's water slams the players and picks them up to slam them again. Morpha will also use itself as tidal waves that run into icicles that the players must jump over. Waterwraith rolls over the players and wheelies over them. Mega Abomasnow and Beartic chase the players and fight them like fighters but Mega Abomasnow shoot thorns and icicles at the players while Beartic sends Cubchoos after the player and uses brute force to punch and headbutt the player. Goriath slams its hands on the ground and flings itself around the stage. Blizzeta slams its icy fortress into the stage and sends White Wolfos after the player as the attempt to reach the floating Blizzeta using the icy pillars near him. The 13 heroes proudly and tiredly walk up to the Crystal Castle walk inside. The Crystal King floats lies in his crystal throne with Suicune and Regice by his sides. Suicune and Regice prepare to fight but the Crystal King puts his sleeve up to illustrate peace and restraint. The Crystal King floats out of his throne and looks Link in the eyes. The diamond charm floats up out of the King's crown and Captain Falcon reaches out to grab it but as he touches hit he is shot by a dark cannon and statuerized. Link and Kirby jump back with their charms in hand. Iceman, Absol, Shy Guy, Silver, Protoman, Boom Boom, Ness, Toon Link, Olimar, Captain Falcon are statuerized but Sonic grabs Link and Kirby and begins to run but not before Regice lands in front of them and Suicune behind them. The Crystal King floats the Dark Cannon over the three heroes heads as they fiercely look upon the Crystal King in rage. But just when the Dark Cannon charge they hear a loud fight noise and a bounce. Two hammers come from each side and crush the Dark Cannon into two bits. The Ice Climbers land and high five each other victoriously (name plate). The Ice Climbers wave at Sonic, Link, and Kirby then prepare to fight as Suicune and Regice stand before them. (level) This boss level consists of the Ice Climbers, Sonic, Link, and Kirby simultaneously fighting Regice and Suicune in the extended Crystal Castle stage that spans over three screens. Regice will move slowly but deliver devastating blows while Suicune will shoot water at the player attempting to cause the player to go near Regice. Regice will shoot out a giant ice pulse that will deliver extreme damage to anyone within proximity and Suicune will sprint around the stage and shoot water at the players and pounce on them. Regice and Suicune lay defeated as the Crystal King charges at Link and pries the square charm from his hand but Link holds on and the Ice Climbers attempt to bash the Crystal King with their hammer but he flies back and in anger boards Articuno as she flies through the balcony and flies away with the Crystal King the heroes look back to activate their statuerized friends but see that a purple creature is stuffing Silver's statue into a bag which already contains all the others. The figure turns around revealing itself to be Nabbit (name plate). Nabbit jumps in fear as he slings his bag over his shoulder and begins to run away. Sonic chases him but right as he reaches for him, Nabbit jumps onto his Cargo hovercraft drops his bag and flies away. Sonic looks frustrated as Link, Ice Climbers, and Kirby walk up behind him and they watch as their friends are carried away. As the four heroes walk back to the Comet Observatory distraught, they see a heavenly blue creature ascend from the skies. Lapras floats down and nudges towards his shell offering the four heroes a ride. They board Lapras and he begins to fly back to the Comet Observatory

We see the Great Fox floating through space as we zoom in to the hustle and bustle of the conference room where Falco and Slippy are about to show the heroes their mission. Pit, Shovel Knight, Marth, and Roy sit in their chairs quietly and ready to listen while Chibi Robo and Tails play soccer with Squirtle. Slippy slams the table and Tail, Squirtle, and Chibi Robo sit in their seats and prepare to listen. Falco claps to direct the heroes attention and points to a pin board with an images of various aircrafts such as the Comet Observatory, the Halberd, the Flying Falcon, Kabula, the Flying Kroc, the Hocotate Ship, Starship Mario, Flutter, the Lor Starcutter, and the Subspace Gunship. Falco points to the Halberd then to an image of the Subspace Gunship and place an exploding graphic sticker over the Subspace Gunship. The heroes look puzzled until Falco rolls his eyes and pulls a map over the pin board that reveals a desert in which there is an x where Falco places the Halberd sticker. The Great Fox lands and Falco, Tails, and Pit exit through the blast doors and begin to wander through the desert as Slippy, Shovel Knight, Marth, Roy, Squirtle, and Chibi Robo stay behind to watch the Great Fox. Tails, Falco, and Pit walk off into the desert. (level) This level consists of the three heroes sidescrolling as they are attacked by the sun, Stalfos, Dry Bones, Spikes, Big Pokeys, Lakitus, Fire Snakes, Hot heads, Sandiles, Sandshrews, Sandslashes, Maractus, Krokoroks, Dugtrios, and Digletts. Halfway through the level they must fight the mini boss which is a Mega Tyranitar that charges the player and slams them with sand. The three heroes walk up to a small country town and walk into a saloon to get a drink where they see Scraggys, Krokoroks, a Krookodile, a Scrafty, a Cofagrigus, and Mighty the Armadillo asleep on a table. Tails approaches the server and he turns around while cleaning a glass revealing himself to be Big the Cat (name plate). Big the Cat places three glasses of waters on the counter. The heroes hear music coming from the stage as they look over to see KK Slider serenading the audience (name plate). The saloon doors swing open and KK Slider stops playing as a shady figure walks in. Vector the Crocodile looks around and sneers at the customers (name plate). After Vector walks in Espio the Chameleon with a Dark Cannon Pistol in his holster. Vector sits next to Falco and Espio next to Pit with Tails in between. The three heroes look at each other, finish their waters, then flip out of their seats as Vector and Espio do the same. Big the Cat hops over the table and KK Slider walks over and prepares to fight with Tails, Pit, and Falco. (level) The five heroes must defeat all of the Krookodiles and Sandshrews in order to fight Vector and Espio in combat. Vector and Espio are statuerized and the saloon is cleared out. Right as Big reaches down for the statuerized foes, Charmy the Bee flies in and grabs them (name plate). Charmy flies away frantically with a statue in each hand. The four heroes run outside to stop Charmy but are stopped by a loud screech as they turn around and see Dillon the Armadillo with his hat tilted over his face (name plate). Dillon leaps and shoots Charmy the Bee along with the statuerized Vector and Espio with the Dark Pistol that Espio had lost in combat. Dillon lands and throws the three statues to Big the Cat who carries them. Dillon shakes each of the heroes hands and Falco holds up the sticker of the Halberd and Dillon nods his head and leads them out of the town. We see two figures from behind looking at the heroes as they walk away peeking out from two buildings. The figure on the left wears a sleeveless brown jacket and the figure on the right wears a red cloak. The figures duck out as the scene ends.

We see a hopeful Scrafty wearing a cowboy hat and surrounded by Koopa's also wearing cowboy hats looking up at a purple glowing crystal ball as the camera pans around and we see Shantae the Genie waving her hands over a crystal ball (name plate). The crystal ball shows Scrafty and his Koopas flying out the front door and Scrafty looks up at Shantae confused as she flings her hair at Scrafty and his gang and they fly out the door of the hut. Dillon, Big, KK Slider, Falco, Tails, and Pit see Scrafty and his gang standing up in fear and running away as the six heroes make their way into Shantae's hut. Shantae glares at the heroes and jumps back with distrust and the six heroes prepare to fight Shantae. (level) This quick fight involves defeating Shantae in her magical hut using KK Slider, Tails, Pit, Falco, Big, and Dillon. Shantae is statuerized and Pit activates her. Shantae juts her hips to the side in question then places her hand out and Pit shakes it. The seven heroes hear a loud noise and run outside to see that the train on the Spirit Tracks going through the town is surrounded by dark aura and is covered in Primids. The seven heroes run towards the train and Falco hops onto the back first and quickly pulls up KK Slider, Shantae, and Dillon while Pit and Tails fly Big onto the back and they run down the train. (level) This unique level consists of the seven heroes fighting off Primids, Scraftys, Dark Mighty the Armadillos, Krookadiles, Sandiles, Krokoroks, Cacturnes, and Sigilyphs. The heroes must also jump on top of the train and disconnect carts to leave behind the train carts that are over filled with dark aura and primids. Midway through the level, the heroes must fight Ghot who runs alongside the train bashing it from the side the players must jump onto Ghot and attack him and get off of him before he falls back. Once Ghot is destroyed we see the sand poke up on the other side of the train and an Armored Mawdad jumps out and onto the train as it runs back and forth over the top. The players must sneak into the train cars and attack its underbelly to defeat it. Once the Armored Mawdad is defeated it rolls off the train and gets buried in the sand. The heroes must continue until they reach the engine. Dillon, Big, Pit, Tails, KK Slider, Falco, and Shantae reach the engine and see Groose tied up and Samurai Goroh driving the train who turns around and slashes at them then gives them a snarl (name plate). The seven heroes jump back and prepare to fight Samurai Goroh until they see a red aura surround them and paralyzes them in place. A red cloaked figure floats down and reveals himself to be Agahnim (name plate). Aghanim unfreezes the seven heroes and stands next to Samurai Goroh who prepares to fight the heroes. (level) This level starts off with Samurai Goroh and Aghanim jumping onto the roof of the train and the fighter must jump on and follow them. The fight then starts when the stag stops moving and Aghanim and Samurai Goroh fight the player on top of the train along with a teammate. Aghanim and Samurai Goroh are statuerized and Dillon places them in his holster. Tails and KK Slider untie Groose and he hugs them and stops the train at a town. Dillon hops points to the trophies of Aghanim, Samurai Goroh, Vector, Espio, and Charmy and gestures that he needs to put them somewhere more secure. Dillon, Big, and KK Slider each with a trophy in hand wave to Tails, Shantae, Pit, and Falco as the train drives away. The scene ends with Big the Cat, Dillon the Armadillo, and KK Slider hopping into a wagon being pulled by two Rapidashes then riding off into the sunset with Tauros, Bouffalant, and Gogoats running around behind them.

We pan down from the bright sun to see a large stadium with Goombas, Koopas, Dusclops, Ghastlys, Stalfos, Deku Scrubs, Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, an Ursaring, and Burrowbots walking up to a large stone stadium with triforce emblems about it. The screens then pans around to see a castle even bigger than the stadium next to it with a wide grassy field around it. We see the crowd cheering as a door opens up in the arena and we Cloud Strife from behind as he walks into the arena his sword glistening. (name plate) A door from the side opens up as well in which Shulk runs out a swing his sword through the air posing for the crowd. (name plate). Then finally one last door to the side opens and we see fire through the dark door as Ike leaps into the air and plunges his sword against the ground. (name plate) Ike, Cloud, and Shulk nod towards each other and ready themselves for combat in the middle with their backs against each other as the large door on the far side is slowly cranked up by a Hariyama and a Bonkers. The door opens completely and the heroes glare towards it as they hear a chattering robotic sound and a growl as Rayquaza and Fracktail fly out of the door. Rayquaza growls and Fraktail chatters as they surround the three heroes. We then zoom up to the middle of the stands where Zelda sits with her liege of guards surrounding her. (name plate) She nods to Cloud, Ike, and Shulk as they nod back and prepare to fight. (level) This boss battle involves doing enough damage to Fracktail and Rayquaza. Fracktail will swoop in with its mouth open and attack the fighters while Rayquaza will stay on the stage, shoot hyper beams, circle the air and shoot lightning, and dig into the ground. The fighter must jump onto Fraktail and hit its antenna to destroy it. With the two beasts defeated Cloud, Ike, and Shulk triumphantly stand before the audience until the sky becomes dark. The three heroes look up to see Levias surrounded in dark aura with a dark figure riding its back. Levias flies over the audience causing each of them to become dark and begin running down the arena to attack Cloud, Ike, and Shulk. Zelda sees the dark aura nearing her and teleports down with Cloud, Ike, and Shulk. The four heroes prepare to fight off the enemies. (level) This short level involves fighting off dark Goombas, Koopas, Dusclops, Ghastlys, Stalfos, Deku Scrubs, Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Ursarings, Burrowbots, and Primids. Once defeated the four heroes must run up the stadium while Primids spawn behind them and chase them. Then the player must jump onto Levias as he flies in circles around the stadium and will pass by the four heroes area for 3 seconds every minute. Zelda, Cloud, Ike, and Shulk run up Levias and see the dark robed figure. Ike rushes at him but is flung back by dark aura. The figure slightly peaks around and grins. Levias then flies into the middle of the arena and the cloaked figure's hands pop out and begin to shoot dark aura into Levis. The four heroes run to stop him but are stopped by a Bilocyte that pops out of Levias. The four heroes prepare to defeat the Bilocyte. (level) Zelda, Ike, Sulk, and Cloud must defeat all of the Bilocytes on Levias while Primids also appear and attack the fighters. Bilocyte will bite and shoot green energy from its mouth. The fighter must defeat five different Bilocytes until they reach the cloaked figure again. The cloaked figure with no Bilocytes to protect him and his dark aura drained turns around revealing himself to be Manfroy (name plate). Manfroy looks at the fighters and grins as he opens his hand and the dark aura shoots out of Levias and disintegrates the Bilocytes while shooting dark aura all over the kingdom. Zelda quickly grabs Ike, Shulk, and Cloud and teleports them away to the top of the castle where Zelda places her hand over her mouth in shock as she watches her kingdom be infiltrated by dark aura as Manfroy and Levias fly away with Fraktail and Rayquaza following behind. Zelda looks away as the dark aura nears them. Shulk grabs her hand and hops off the castle along side Ike and Cloud. The four heros begin running away through the field away from the dark aura. The scene ends with the dark sphere fully swallowing the kingdom and the sky is black.

We now return to the snowy mountain where the Comet Observatory lies. We see Charizard and Mario seeing who can throw their fire the farthest into the snow; Captain Toad and Dig Dug examining gems; Donkey Kong, Wrinkly Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong all chanting at each other; Hoopa and Palutena opening up portals that Rosalina sends a luma through who happily goes through Hoopa's portal and out Palutena's. Rayman and Jigglypuff are napping on the roof when Rayman opens his eyes to see a fleet of arwings flying towards them. Rayman jumps and yells yet Jigglypuff stays asleep. Rayman jumps down and gathers everyone's attention and points towards the arwings. The arwings flew in V formation with the Wolfen II in the front and two arwings on each side of Wolfen II. The Arwings begin firing and the 19 heroes jump out of the way as lasers fire on the Comet Observatory as Rosalina points her hand towards the control panel but falls over and Lubba the Luma helps her up. The arwings fly back around and begin to shoot the snowy mountain directly next to the Comet Observatory. Rosalina prepares to take off but Luigi points to Mt Coronet suggesting that they can't leave Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, Link, and Olimar. Rosalina looks down in sorrows and gathers Charizard, Jigglypuff, Wrinkly Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Hoopa, and Palutena then points to the sky they nod and begin to fly towards the arwing fleet. Samus runs to her Gunship and Captain Toad to his Starshroom. The remaining Pacman, Luigi, Professor E Gadd, Rosalina, Rayman, Dig Dug, Pikachu, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi watch attentively. Charizard shoots flames at the lead arwing as it flies by and Jigglypuff kicks an Arwing making it tip then rebalance and Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong land on Wolfen. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong leap off the Arwing with Jigglypuff, Charizard, and Hoopa in the background. (level) This short but unique level involves the Fighter jumping from arwing to arwing doing as much damage to each as they can causing them to set fire. They must do this to four arwings while R.O.B.s fly around the stage and attack the players. Hoopa opens portals in front of the Arwings but only slightly disorients them. Wrinkly Kong flies into an Arwing to attack the pilot so she flies into the last one to the right. Wrinkly Kong sees a white furry head as she reaches to grab him but just before he grabs her arm and stands up revealing himself to be Andrew Oikonny (name plate). Andrew grabs a metal safety latch on his seat and kicks the cockpit button with his foot sending Wrinkly Kong into the sky. Then Andrew straps a yellow harness to himself and puts his arwing into auto pilot. Andrew climbs onto the roof of his arwing and picks up a dark cannon as he shoots Wrinkly Kong out of the sky. Wrinkly Kong falls towards the snow but is caught by a lowering Arwing whose cockpit opens up and a pink glove grabs the statuerized Wrinkly Kong. The screen pans down to reveal Pigma Dengar (name plate). Pigma straps Wrinkly Kong into his seat and sends his arwing into autopilot as well. Pigma jumps onto his arwing roof with harness on and begins shooting with his dark cannon. Charizard sees the shot going towards Jigglypuff and grabs her and flies towards the ground. Pigma plops his dark cannon down and aims right at Hoopa who sees the arrow coming at him too late and falls into Andrew's Arwing statuerized. Diddy Kong in anger smashes the cockpit window of the arwing himself and Dixie Kong were on only see that robotic hands were controlling them. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are shocked as Pigma flies over them and causes them to fall to the ground. Donkey Kong catches Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong and hugs them dearly. Fox and Krystal are enraged at their old enemies Pigma and Andrew. They jump onto Samus' Gunship and the Starshroom respectively and begin shooting down The false Arwings. Samus flies back and charges right at Andrew's Arwing as Andrew charges at her gunship. Captain Toad charges at Pigma with Fox on top of the Starshroom and Pigma charges at the Starshroom. The four ships are all flying towards each other in an X formation until Palutena portal each of them around the other leading Pigma and Andrew away from the mountain. Pigma is enraged and releases dark aura around his ship which forms a subspace bomb that is attached with a chain to Pigma's arwing and Andrew's Arwing. The 17 heroes are shocked and gesture to Rosalina that she must fly the Comet Observatory away. The Arwings release the subspace bomb right into the side of the mountain then fly away victoriously. Rosalina starts up the Comet Observatory and all of the other 16 heroes slide down as Rosalina shoots into the sky with the bomb about to explode. The Comet Observatory is long out of sight when the bomb explodes taking the entire mountain with it.

The scene starts off with a peaceful sea until we see a large blue ship, The Sulphur Bottom sailing across the sea with the large black star, Dark Matter, shoots fire, ice, and lightning at it. This chase continues but we see a mysterious figure floating above the surface who is revealed to be Black Mage (name plate). Black Mage flies towards Dark Matter and Dark Matter shoots thorny vines at the Sulphur Bottom restricting it from continuing. Dark Matter eyes Black Mage as he freezes Dark Matter then punches him with a green slimy fist that he spawned. Black Mage then raises up a pillar of water in which Greninja is balancing on top of (name plate). Greninja leaps and kicks Dark Matter knocking him into the sea thorns still attached. Dark Matter in rage begins to grow and fly into the sky bringing the Sulphur Bottom with him. Greninja and Black Mage leap to the back of the Sulphur Bottom and prepare to fight. (level) Dark Matter flies around the screen and switches between its electric, ice, and fire stages. In addition to doing damage to Dark Matter the fighters must also destroy the thorns. Greninja and Black Mage jump back as Dark Matter is about to explode. The Sulphur Bottom zooms off and Dark Matter explodes dark aura every where causing another breach. We see a stairway form into the ship and Greninja and Black Mage walk in. The enter a hallway where they see a Golduck flirting with a Swanna that bats him over the head with her wing. Black Mage and Greninja continue down the hall until they reach the control room and the blast doors open to reveal Megaman facing the window who turns around and aims his cannon at the two heroes (name plate). Greninja places his hands in front of him and Megaman lowers his cannon. We see Azumarills, Azurills, Corpfishes, Marills, Coolios, Bloopers, Octoroks, Galboros, Pluids, Blippers, Quagsires, Buizels, Floatzels, Staryus, Starmies, Slowpokes, Krabbys, Kinglers, Oshawotts, Piplups, Totodiles, and a Milotic in the control center. Along with Wendell the Walrus, Derwin the Duck, Lyle the Otter, Kappa the Frog, Phineas the Beaver, and Ruto. The control room is circular and blue and all of the characters sit in chairs in front of a computers or wander aimlessly. Megaman walks Greninja and Black Mage up to the window and the screen pans out to show the vast blue sea with Gyradoses, Wailmers, a Wailord, Tentalaus pops out of the water and swats its tentacle at a group of Sharpedos and Carvahnas then dives back into the water. We then see the three heroes walk out of the control room and down the halls. Megaman leads the heroes back onto the roof and points out at the dark aura following them. Greninja throws a barrier towards it but the dark aura pushes it back then swallows it. Black Mage creates waves to disrupt the dark aura which causes it to spread across the sea. We then see a white tentacle peek out of the water then become engrossed in dark aura. Megaman, Greninja, and Black Mage watch carefully as the Sulphur Bottom slowly sinks towards the side and the three heroes run over to see what is causing it. They see the white tentacle slaps itself onto the Sulphur Bottom and Gooper Blooper climbs onto the ship with each tentacle surrounded in dark aura at the edge. Megaman, Greninja, and Black Mage prepare to fight. (level) This boss battle involves Gooper Blooper slamming its tentacles down and shooting ink at the players which temporarily slows them down. Gooper Blooper nearly defeated will fall back but Vaporeon will peak out from behind and attack the fighters (name plate). Greninja lunges towards Vaporeon but is shielded off by Vaporeon's tail. Vaporeon runs into the ship followed by dark aura and Blooper Gooper jumps into the water. The three heroes chase Vaporeon into the Sulphur Bottom. (level) This level involves the three heroes navigating their way through the inside of the Sulphur Bottom while the rescued citizens are turned dark and attack the players. Mini Bosses in this level include dark versions of Ruto, Milotic, and Samurott. Megaman runs into the control room followed by Black Mage and Greninja and sees all of the original crew consumed in dark aura and Vaporeon in the center. Megaman shoots at Vaporeon as Greninja leaps at her and Black Mage hurls a trio of purple magic at her. Vaporeon swats away Megaman's attack with her tail and jumps over Black Mage's attack and then swings her tail down to meet Greninja's leg mid air causing Vaporeon to fly back. Vaporeon sneers and all of the crew buckles into their desks and Phineas the Beaver walks up and pulls a lever at the main control center and the Sulphur Bottom begins to turn up causing Megaman, Black Mage, and Greninja to slip out of the control room as the door shuts them out. The three heroes fall down the hallways of the Sulphur Bottom and eventually meet the back of the ship and are thrown out the back as a dark Swampert pulls a lever opening up the hull of the Sulphur Bottom. The three heroes fly out and land on a Wailord as the Sulphur Bottom stabilizes and flies away. Black Mage and Greninja stand behind an infuriated Megaman who watches his ship fly away.

We see the Ice Climbers with Kirby asleep next to each other as Sonic taps his foot eagerly and Link looks onward while holding on to Lapras' neck. Link sees where the mountain in which the Comet Observatory was and how it remains as nothing but a dark orb. Link and Sonic are shocked and concerned as they look upon the dark aura sphere. Kirby wakes up and rubs his eyes then looks in shock at the darkness. The Ice Climbers wake up and see the damage and in confusion comfort Link and Sonic. They fly past the dark aura and Lapras lands at an icy beach behind the destroyed mountain. Lapras sees the downtrodden and frowns. Lapras then quickly opens his eyes and looks up the four heroes see Lapras do this and do the same. We then see a radar with four red blips as we zoom out to see Roy Koopa (name plate). Roy Koopa flies down and fires a cannonball at Lapras who side steps into the water. Link fires consecutive arrows towards Roy Koopa who becomes distracted by the arrows. Sonic still enraged runs up a snowy crag and leaps off to kick Roy Koopa's clown car into the ground. Roy Koopa sees Sonic flying towards him and smashes a red button. The clown car falls to the ground with the statuerized Roy Koopa inside of it. The four heroes see the red button flickering and Kirby swallows Roy Koopa's statue. The water that Lapras is in begins to rumble until a Red Gyrados flies out of the water with Lemmy Koopa on its back. (name plate) Lemmy hops creates a large yellow ball with his wand and then begins to run on top of the floating yellow ball. Red Gyarados growls at the four heroes as they prepare for battle. Ice Climbers, Sonic, Link, and Kirby must defeat Red Gyarados who jumps in and out of the frozen stage and shoots a charged hyper beam at the players. Lemmy Koopa watches from the background and Lapras floats around the stage allowing for platform when the ice breaks. Red Gyarados sinks into the water defeated and Lemmy Koopa pulls out a dark cannon and points it directly at Kirby. Lapras at Lemmy with an Ice Beam which Lemmy dodges but drops the dark cannon in process. The dark cannon stops mid air and begins charging again, suspended by dark aura. Lapras then shoots Kirby with an Ice Beam freezing Kirby and causing the Dark Cannon to reflect off the ice and hit Lemmy Koopa off of his ball and into the water. The statuerized Lemmy pops up out of the icy water on top of the head of Fatty Whale. Lapras cries out to Fatty Whale who replies with a low noise. Fatty Whale shoots water out of his blowhole causing the statuerized Lemmy to land in Link's hand. Fatty Whale points his head towards the ocean and Lapras nods his head and prepares to be boarded. The Ice Climbers, Sonic, and Link board Lapras and begin to follow Fatty Whale out to see with the frozen Kirby lying on top of Lapras' back.

We the Biologic Space Laboratories Research Station as a large asteroid like figure with a rotating ring around it. The BSLRS is approached by the Hocotate Ship which lands inside on top of the BSLRS. We see the Hocotate Ship hatch fly open and Brittany jumps out and pulls a tube out of the Hocotate Ship in which she then plugs into a fuel dispenser in the asteroid surface. Sceptile and Prince Fluff jump out and begin to look around followed by Decidueye and Villager. Villager walks off and pulls out a balloon and floats down the asteroid. Decidueye notices and directs Prince Fluff and Sceptile towards the edge as they see Villager has disappeared and a yellow blast door begin to shut. Brittany walks up and shakes her head in disappointment as she walks back then leaps off of the asteroid and is caught by two flying pikmin. Decidueye grabs Sceptile and Prince Fluff and soars down into the nearly shut blast door. The door closes behind him. (level) This level involves Sceptile, Decidueye, Prince Fluff, and Brittany navigating their way through the dark space station as they are attacked by Skrees, Space Pirates, Brugs, Asboreans, Joulions, Skulteras, and Classic Metroids. The level includes mini bosses: a Zebesian, a Baristute, and Kraid. Brittany, Decidueye, Sceptile, and Prince Fluff are seen running down the halls on a screen and a long gray nail reaches over the screen and pulls back. We see a grotesque figure walk down a hallway of glass containers with dark aura in them. We then see the figure walk out a door. The level then continues same as before with the players avoiding crushing walls, and lasers as well as enemies. The four heroes walk into a dome shaped room with a pillar in the middle. The heroes see the ceiling open up as lava pours into the stage from the walls. The four heroes panic and the figure begins to transcend upon the stage. With lava pouring down in the background and her claws raised as she is lowered by dark aura the horrific figure is revealed to be Mother Brain (name plate). Mother Brain grins grotesquely as the lava rises and she lowers her hand containing and touches Sceptiles face. Decidueye shoots a feather into Mother Brain's encroaching hand and she shrieks in agony. Mother Brain flies back into the roof and the dark aura pours in as the roof closes. (level) This level involves the players moving up the pillar to escape the lava while being shot at with lasers by the walls. Once the fighters reach the top the a plat form appears and begins to spin around the pillar. The fighters must jump over waves of lava as they are maneuvered by Scaldera who appears halfway through the fight. The players must defeat Scaldera by avoiding the lasers and having them hit Scaldera. The lava continues and Prince Fluff climbs to the top of the pillar and pulls up Brittany as Sceptile clambers onto the edge and Decidueye flies to the ceiling looking for a way out. Through the ceiling a purple cat flies down and grabs Brittany and Prince Fluff while Decidueye grabs Sceptile and they fly out through the hole. The four heroes lie down in exhaustion and look up at their rescuer who turns out to be Blaze the Cat (name plate). Blaze shakes Brittany's hand and helps Prince Fluff and Sceptile to their feet as she then leads them down the labyrinth.

The Comet Observatory flies through space. We see Rosalina, Palutena, Captain Toad, Mario, Dig Dug, Pacman, Fox, Krystal, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Pikachu, Samus, Rayman, Luigi, and Professor E Gadd aboard the ship all just standing around behind Rosalina who sadly looks on thinking about Ness, Kirby, Link, Olimar, and Captain Falcon who were left on Forbidden Island. They approach the Subspace Gunship at high speeds and prepare to cut through its gun like Kirby did in events prior. The Comet Observatory tips its top towards the gun and is about to cut through the gun. The Comet Observatory comes to a sudden stop right before it hit the Subspace Gunship. Mario stands up and runs to the back to see the HRH robot holding back the Comet Observatory mid air. Mario, Pacman, and Pikachu run up the HRH's arms to attempt to disengage it but are shot down by lasers from Arwings flying around the Subspace Gunship. Mario, Pacman, and Pikachu land on the Subspace Gunship and are stopped by a black staff in front of them. The screen pans around to reveal Dark Pit holding back the three heroes (name plate). Mario, Pacman, and Pikachu jump back as and Dark Pit flies back and readied his weapons. Fox, Donkey Kong, and Samus see Dark Pit and leap off of the Comet Observatory and run towards them to help fight. They are followed by Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Diddy Kong who are pulled. Both groups of Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Diddy Kong and Fox, Donkey Kong, and Samus are pulled to separate sides by dark aura. Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Diddy Kong are approached by Morton Koopa and Iggy Koopa (name plate)(name plate) while Fox, Donkey Kong, and Samus are approached by Daroach (name plate). The nine heroes are positioned in a triangle position with each group being in a straight line. The screen pans down to Dark Pit, Morton, Iggy, and Daroach. (level) This level is merely a simple player versus player battle in which you must first choose what order you will defeat the villains and then choose your fighter. Once the player defeats thier opponent the screen flies over to a seemingly already begun battle except no damage has been done. Daroach, Dark Pit, Iggy, and Morton lie statuerized on the Subspace Gunship. The nine heroes approach the statues only to be shot at with dark aura by the Ancient Minister flying above them. The Ancient Minister continues to overcome the nine heroes with dark aura as Palutena, Captain Toad, Rosalina, Dixie Kong, Krystal, Dig Dug, Charizard, Professor E Gadd, and Rayman attempt to release HRH's grip on the Comet Observatory. Palutena shield HRH's eye from shoot any more lasers but catches a glance of the other nine heroes being overcome by dark aura and she sends Rayman down to them. Rayman leaps and punches kicks the Ancient Minister's dark aura dispenser back allowing the nine heroes to escape. The dark aura remaining forms into dark copies of the nine heroes and begins to board the Comet Observatory. Rayman is leaping over lasers as he approaches the four statuerized villains but the Ancient Minister grabs Dark Pit and Daroach then flies away. Rayman with a confused look on his face grabs the statues of Iggy and Morton Koopa and leaps into the Comet Observatory. only to see the dark versions of Mario, Pacman, Pikachu, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Fox, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Samus fighting their good counterparts. Rayman runs into the Library where the statuerized Wendy, Porky, Dry Bowser, and Bowser Jr. and drops Iggy and Morton then closes the door and bolts himself inside. The Ancient Minister returns with Metal Sonic, Bandana Dee, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Waluigi, Dethl, Larry, Viridi, Umbreon, King Boo, Gengar, Bass, Daroach, Dark Pit, Pigma, and Andrew beneath him. The dark clones freeze and look towards the Ancient Minister. The 16 heroes stop what they are doing and watch the Ancient Minister. The Ancient Minister glares maliciously and points his army towards the 16 heroes and the 16 heroes leap off of the Comet Observatory and attack the 16 villains meeting in the middle. (level) This fight involves the player choosing one fighter and fighting two villains at a time until every villain is defeated. Once all 16 villains are all statuerized, the heroes rejoice until they hear a creak and see the nine dark clones in the Comet Observatory being carried away by HRH. The 16 heroes look angry as Goombas, Waddle Dees, and Stalfos pull the statuerized villains back towards the Ancient Minister who holds a shard of Tabuu's wing. The 16 heroes are shocked as the Ancient Minister flares his eyes at the wing and causes it to activate which statuerizes all 16 heroes and activates all 16 villains. The villains begin picking up the trophies and taking them into the Subspace Gunship as the Ancient Minister happily and maniacally glares at the statuerized heroes.


End file.
